Morning Sunrise
by Ms.RiNaRiS
Summary: Fourteen year old, Cadee is unhappy with the thought of spending her summer at school all because of a silly prank, but she quickly finds that is not what the fates have in store for her. Instead of a boring summer, she is brought to Camp Half-Blood and meets a group of people which blur the lines of reality and mythology, learns of her mysterious lineage, and Nico. Nico/OC EDITING
1. EDITING NOTE! READ THIS

Hey everyone!

(THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE GO CHECK IT OUT!)

So I was doing the editing process for the first few chapters and basically am finding myself murdering and completely changing every single chapter I have edited so far. So, I am just going to ask you to be completely patient with me but be ready to re-read all the chapters soon.

* * *

><p>CHAPTERS THAT I HAVE EDITED AND POSTED AGAIN<p>

Chapter 1- 5/29/13

Chapter 2- 5/31/13

Chapter 3- 6/1/13

* * *

><p>I know that it doesn't seem like much but I found it took me almost 4 hours to do chapter 2. I have already gotten up to chapter 8 on editing, but I don't think i'll post them until I'm one hundred percent sure everything is going to fit together. I read this story and Shattered, Morning Sunrise's sequel, and found that some things are slightly conflicting. I'm working on make sure everything flows.<p>

I will definitely have the next chapter up by tonight and I will be working diligently on every other chapter. I'll update this note every time I post a new chapter so you know how much I have edited.

Sorry for any confusions and I promise that I am going to get all of this together soon, probably in the next few weeks.

Also, I have never read anything past The Last Olympian, so I know none of the other characters nor any of the plot line so if things don't work together, it's because I only know the original series.

Review if you have any questions and if you have read something in the story line that doesn't make sense.


	2. First Day of Summer School

Hey people! I decided to write a PJO story! I just thought about it! Hope you enjoy!

So I read this over and saw I had a lot of spelling, and grammar mistakes. I have decided I am going to check it over and rewrite some parts. I also will probably change the events a little as well.

AN: YES I DID EDIT THIS AGAIN, 12/30/13

* * *

><p>Cadee's PoV: She is 14 years old.<p>

My alarm went of at 7 a.m. waking me from an amazing dream of lounging at the beach with my family and friends. Unfortunately that would never happen because today was my first day of Summer School. The reason I was going to summer school was because of this prank I did with a few friends on the last day of school, like an eight graders version of senior prank.

I wasn't even the only one to do the prank, but I was unluckily the only one that got caught. It wasn't really Summer School for me though, it was more like me being a slave to all the teachers doing whatever they pleased, running errands, cleaning blackboards, cleaning up the prank, and anything that didn't border into torture.

I grabbed my uniform, a distasteful navy and yellow plaid skirt and a plain white polo, out of my closet and frowned. On the last day of school, I had rejoiced to never having to where it again, but here I was bringing it to the shower with me.

"Stupid ugly skirt," I muttered under my breath.

I hadn't even thought the prank had been all that crazy. My friends and I had gotten a few fire crackers and when the bell rang to signal summer, we set them off and apparently that was dangerous and someone could have gotten hurt, even if we had done this is the South Corridor where all the janitors closets and the library resides. The only thing the prank had done was scare a few of the administration and yet they acted as if I had burned down the entire school.

I walked out the room and found the house to be completely void of any sound like my mother making breakfast or my dad watching the sports report.

My parents were currently living the life up in New York, a graduation present from the school I had spent all my elementary and middle school career at. There was no way to refund the tickets and my dad had meeting all week up there, so with my encouragement they had gone anyway.

My parents apparently trusted me, seeing as they wouldn't be back until the end of next week. But still the house maid and the next door neighbor would still look out for me. As if on cue, Ms. Poleck, the neighbor, called me reminding me that I had summer school, telling me not to skip, and call her if I needed anything.

I walked over to the bathroom and stared at the mirror. My blue eyes stared back at me, looking tired. My brown, curly hair was tangled, and had about forty knots in it. People told me I didn't look like my parents, but that was because I was adopted. Not many people knew about that, but that always made people feel stupid when I explained why I didn't resemble my dark hair, dark eyed, exotic mother or my tan skinned, lighter haired father.

I sighed and grabbed a comb and spent my time taking each knot out in the shower.

When I finished my shower, I got dressed in my uniform to go to school. I had hoped we could wear normal clothes during summer school, but no, that's too much trouble."Many people could wear tank tops, and it's indecent to show our arms,or our knees! Or our ankles!" I sneered, imitating the head mistress of our torture school.

Do ankles turn some people on or something because I think the teachers think they do! But there was also the fact that the uniform also hid any shape you had.

I was 5'5 which was average height according to the doctors. I had a slim figure and always had, even though my mom told me I ate like a pig. Thanks to genetics, I had a very fast metabolism. I had caramel colored curly brown hair with dark blue eyes that I always thought were really pretty. I had full lips, nice high cheekbones, and shaped eyebrows, with a small nose.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs and quickly scarfed down my breakfast. Glancing at the clock, I saw that I was about to miss the bus. Quickly grabbing my bag, I was out the door walking towards the bus stop. I pulled nervously at my skirt as I boarded the bus, swiping my bus card, seeing as it was a public bus and everyone else was probably heading to work. Grabbing a seat in the back, I put in my headphones and ignored the stares from some girls at the middle of the bus.

After the third stop, I put away all my stuff and waited for my stop to be called out. When it was called, I got up and exited the bus. I was still a block away from school, but the walk was not unwelcome.

Being outdoors always brought a sense of calm over me. Nothing could beat the fresh air and the early summer breeze. Arriving to the school brought back the sense of dread that had surrounded me but I gathered up my courage and walked in.

* * *

><p>Headmistress was being an awful devil making me run around the school taking this box to this room, making 1000 copies of this newsletter, and helping clean the toilets because the janitor was sick today.<p>

I hope she didn't expect me to do a good job on any of those tasks because I only put the bare minimum of effort into all of it. Honestly I may have just gone into the bathroom, sprayed some Febreze and cleaned the science teachers room for 45 minutes so she would think I actually did it. This was bordering onto slavery and I think I should get paid for all this manual labor.

Lunch time was the first time since early in the morning that I actually had my first chance to sit down. But my torture didn't stop there. I was always a loner in school. I had never been popular and my friends did not have summer school. Even the people who had summer school were welcomed to tables with hello's and greetings while I scurried to the other side where hopefully no one would sit with me.

I heard someone walk behind me and then sit in front of me. I looked at the guy who had just sat in front of me. He looked like a little older than me, I thought he looked 15 and I never had seen him before. I sighed in frustration and got up to move.

"Where are you going?" The guy asked. I looked at him for the first time.

At first I was startled when I didn't recognize him. I may have not been Ms. Popularity but this school was so small that everyone knew everyone. He had shaggy black hair, a kind of messy that sometimes fell into his brown eyes. His eyes were a warm brown but behind them was a sense of mischief. He had an olive skin tone, and was taller than me. He had a strong jawline and looked like he was lean but muscular. I could tell, even with him sitting, that he probably was a few inches taller than me. I could also tell that he was extremely attractive.

Looking at him, I replied, "Somewhere else." Even if he was cute, I didn't feel like talking to him.

"Well I saw you over here and I didn't see anyone else trying to sit with-"

"Yeah see that no one tried to sit with me, that means you shouldn't either." I said, cutting him off. I never really had control over my temper, it seemed to always flare at the silliest things.

"Well I was trying to be nice," slightly shocked that I was pushing a random stranger away.

"Try to be nice to someone else," I said, rolling my eyes. Honestly, right now I did not want anyone's sympathy or pity and having this boy sit down here was definitely only out of pity.

I got up from my seat and walked towards the doors of the cafeteria. Not bothering to glance back at the boy, I exited the lunchroom and started to head towards the headmistress's office. It was only noon, which meant I still had an hour of service before I could go back home.

"Miss Cadee, hello. I was wondering if you could help me in the library. I talked to the Headmistress and she said I could have you for the rest of the Summer School hours " Mrs. Lot, the librarian, asked me.

"Sure Mrs. Lot," I said as followed her to the library.

"Miss Cadee, i'll need you to put these books on there proper shelves. Everything is by author last name, if there is more than one by the same last name then it is by title."

She then promptly disappeared to somewhere in her office. Well this is better than cleaning the toilets, I thought to myself. I sighed and started to put the books back. It was only ten minutes in when I felt like I was losing my mind. Cataloging and placing the books on the shelves was not a hard task, just time consuming. Suddenly I heard a hiss behind me.

"Sssoo what areee you" a voice said from behind me. I dropped the book I was currently holding and turned around. But I quickly regret it when I saw the thing of nightmares. It seemed to be half Mrs. Lot, but it was also half a snake. She, or the creature, slithered closer to me. Had I fallen asleep? What was this creature? I stood petrified as it came closer towards me.

I had never really thought of Death before, but now I realized I was looking at it straight in the eyes and not even fighting for Life. Fighting through the shock, I quickly threw the book I was holding at her face and started to run towards the closest exit. I ran through the bookshelves trying the throw her off of my trail.

"I can hear you girl. You walk so loudly," her voice was so close I froze. I turned around to see a big snake lady behind me. A scream tore through my lungs as she lunged towards me.

I heard a clash of metal on metal and realized that I had closed my eyes sometime during her attack.

"Get back," I turned around to see a guy holding a large golden sword. The boy, who I had seen at lunch came right from behind me with a big black sword. Then this girl with blond hair and grey blue eyes came out with a couple knives and a dagger. What was with all of these weapons? Was this some kind of prank on me or something?

But then they started to attack Mrs. Lot, or what she used to be. Unfortunately all their advances did not do much damage, seeing as that the snake-creature laughed and slithered away.

This library had many nooks and crannies that you could easily get lost in. It seemed that this snake-creature knew its layout fairly well, and would be using it towards it's advantage. I also knew this library inside and out, because I had spent a bunch of time helping Mrs. Lot for service because of my frequent pranks, or at least a different Mrs. Lot.

The library was confusing to those who had never entered it's doors, which was probably half the student population. If I was planning to survive, we would have to get out of the south wing of it and go to the reading area. It was a raised area in the very center, you could see all of the library from, and right now it was our safest bet.

I opened my mouth to say something to the group of three, but was quickly cut of by an explosion of books and an a loud hiss from behind me. The snake-creature burst through groups of bookshelves making her way towards us. I covered my head with my arms and started to run to the center of the library.

"Follow me!" I screamed as I ran away from the snake-creature and lead them towards the middle. At first they hesitated, but eventually they followed me.

We got to the center and they got into a wide triangle formation, pushing me towards the center and out of harms way. I looked around for the old Mrs. Lot and was surprised when she was no where to be seen.

Suddenly there was a hiss right above me and I looked up to see the snake-creature's fangs exposed and arms reaching out towards me. Screaming, I shut my eyes and waited for my death the second time today except this time there was a poof sounds and suddenly I felt dust fall over me.

Opening my eyes, I saw I was covered with dark dust and immediately felt extremely grossed out? Was this the monsters remains? I shook out my hair and tried to get most of it off as I got to a point of coming close to puking, but was stopped when the group of the looked at me oddly.

I look over at them, "What the HELL just happened!"

* * *

><p>Wow pretty long for the first chapter. Yay!<p>

Well review please!


	3. Gray Sisters

I really hate writing I don't own PJO everytime, and I usually forget.

SO this is for every chapter:_** I DON'T OWN PJO**_**. x(how many chapters I have)**

A/N: YES I DID EDIT (12/30/13)! PLEASE REREAD.

* * *

><p>Cadee's PoV:<p>

"Oh well, we just killed a echidna, that would be it's remains all over you. It's a pretty powerful creature that is only drawn to the more powerful demi-gods so maybe another of the big three got busy." The guy who had sat with me at lunch said, as if what he was saying was something said in everyday conversation. I looked at him and I swear I felt my eye twitch. The blond hair girl hit him upside the head.

"Shut up Nico!" She screamed at him. Nico rubbed the back of his head and muttered something along the lines of "I was just telling the truth," and "I don't get why everyone likes you".

"You know about Greek Mythology right?" The boy with green eyes and dark hair said waiting for a nod. "Well it's all real and you are a demi-god. Right now, we have to get to Camp Half-Blood before anything else like that pops out at us."

"You mean there's more things like that?" I asked.

"Oh there's a lot more. The echidna is the least of your worries if we don't get out of here soon. We have to go to Camp Half-Blood in New York right now."

"What, I can't go to a camp. I have summer school," I paused and realized how off I sounded. "Sure, why not, it's not like I want to be in summer school. But I have to go home and get out of this ugly thing, and pack," I told them.

"No we have to go to camp," Nico said.

"But what about my stuff? I also have to let my neighbor know or she will call the cops, and my maid will freak out if I'm not there at 3. She would probably call the cops and then tear down the city to look for me. Also, I really don't want to go in this uniform," I said.

"Don't worry about it. You're parents have already had everything taken care of and they already sent you're stuff to Camp

"Wait, what do you mean they already sent all my stuff? Do they know?" I asked.

"No of course not, if they are mortals then they know nothing of us. Chiron probably just sent a letter saying something about camp and they agreed to send you there," Annabeth said.

"Who's Chiron" I questioned curiously.

"He's sort of the head of the camp, I guess," the boy said.

"Oh ok." I paused, "Who are you guys?" I had just met this people, didn't even know their names, and they were expecting me to just go to some random camp with some random people and apparently my parents were ok with it. That was highly doubtful in my mind.

"Oh right, my name is Annabeth," the girl with blonde hair said.

"Percy," the one with dark hair and green eyes said.

"And I'm Nico," the boy who had gotten slapped upside the head by Annabeth.

"Are you guys insane? Do you really expect me to believe this story? If you guys are kidnappers, then you really are going to have to work on it. Right now, I think I'll just go home where there aren't three freaks telling me lies!" I said as I started to walk to the exit in the library. Annabeth called out to me but I didn't turn around when he spoke, keeping my back facing to them.

"What about that creature? It was chasing you for a reason, so why are you trying to deny it now?" Annabeth tried to reason.

"Are you waiting for us to say that the creature we just fought and almost tried to eat you wasn't real?" Percy paused, "Because we seriously can't. We know this can be scary, but we are telling you the truth."

Right then, I was trying not to lose all grips to my sanity that were slowly being ripped away from me, and when you're fourteen it isn't like you have many. No, I could not deny what I had seen, there was no away around it. I knew that they were saying something I should probably be listening to, but wouldn't everything change if the monsters that had been dismissed as fairy tales suddenly because real.

"Listen I know this is scary, but you got to believe us. We also have to go before something else gets called to us with Annabeth, Percy's, mine, and your aura. I don't want to know what else might be close and come to see what's for food," Nico said.

I hesitated for another second before slowly nodding and letting the monsters become real.

* * *

><p>When they had told me we were going to New York, I had thought they had meant by plane or train, anything that was considered normal modes of transportation. Oh boy, I was so wrong.<p>

"I am going to hurl," I said squeezing my eyes shuts.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and I were squished in the back seat of something called 'Gray Sisters' Taxi'. Personally, I think it should have been called Death's Taxi or 'You Are About To Get Sick Taxi'.

The Gray Sisters' Taxi was driven by the Gray Sisters' from Greek Mythology. I knew a little about them, seeing as we had had the longest lesson on World History this year. They were three sisters, Tempest, Anger, and Wasp, who had told Jason how to kill Medusa when he had stolen only eyeball and tooth that they all shared. Now I was stuck in a taxi with them as my driver and I don't even think Wasp, the one who was behind the wheel, even had the eyeball in right now.

"Yeah, first time's kind of hard," Annabeth said giving a smile in my direction.

"I don't know if you guys know this, but sometimes I get car sick in normal car rides, where we are driving the legal speed limits. This is not exactly the ideal way for me," I said. We hit a bump in the rode and I clutched my stomach and clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from throwing up.

"We are almost there," Percy said slightly scooting away from me.

"You are such a baby," Nico said rolling his eyes in my direction.

I gave him a sweet smile and said, "Okay, I'll make sure to throw up in your direction if I do get sick. Sounds good to you?"

"Turn left!" one of the sister's yelled, stopping Nico from responding.

One of the sisters turned to me, then looked at me with the one eyeball. "Well dearie, that quest you are about to go on, is going to be quite the trouble isn't it."

"Quest?" I asked confused, glancing towards the people sitting in the taxi with me.

"Yes, an adventurous one, long, and hurtful one," the other sitting next to her said.

"And such mysteries, betrayal, and hurt," the driver said. Great this taxi ride is getting better, and better.

"What are you three talking about?" Percy asked very serious.

"Oh my, should we tell her?" The sisters asked each other forgetting about the steering wheel. I screamed when the car started to go near a cliff. They all turned around to look at me. Or at least I think they were, seeing as only one of them had the eyeball but they were all faced in my direction.

"Let's tell her," They nodded at each other.

"Were almost at Camp Half-Blood, if you want to hear this give us another drachma," said the one with the eyeball. The car jerked as one of the sisters grabbed onto the steering wheel and pulled us away from our death/

Annabeth gave the sisters a drachma. "Now, tell us what you know," she said.

"You have a very big adventure coming up, it will test you and make you want to break. There will be a choice you have to make, so make the right decision. Don't make the stupid decision!"

"Wow, gee thanks for that advice," I said sarcastically, waiting for them to continue.

"Not everything is as it seems, remember that!"

"Really? Did we just give you a drachma for that! Wow, I want a refund." I said.

"NO, no refunds!" The one in the middle said.

I frowned, then the taxi stopped. At the beginning of the taxi ride Percy, Annabeth, and Nico had told me a little about the people, gods, and the camp. I knew maybe the bare minimum, but they had assured me that when we got to camp they would explain everything to me.

Annabeth and Nico both opened the door and immediately I tumbled out. I felt like I had gone through a washing machine, everything feeling slightly like it was swaying.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asked, crouching down towards me.

"Yeah, let me just get my land legs again," I said taking a deep breath and standing. They all then started to climb the hill and I quickly followed.

Suddenly a sign and a large pine tree came into view. I paused and gazed at the words, Camp Half-Blood. It didn't feel real, any of this, yet at the same time it seemed to make so much sense. I looked over to the tree and saw a large lizard like creature wrapped around it.

"It's a dragon, if you're wondering," Nico said.

I looked towards the dragon and saw it staring at me with slit yellow eyes, like those of a snake. It was an absolutely magnificent creature, with copper scales and large, powerful wings. Just glancing at it, I could tell that it was meant for protection, and it would not fail at it's job.

"_Hello,_" a strange whispery voice said inside my head.

I looked around to see if the three had heard it too but saw that they had already passed through the entrance and were waiting for me at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

><p>Okay, as you can see I changed a whole lot but I hope you like it!<p> 


	4. Campfire

I have updated 3 times now. High five myself.

Well yeah, read on now:

P.S. Thanks to .bear and xBettoilx13 for reviewing!

12/30/13- EDITED READ PLEASE

* * *

><p>Cadee's P.O.V.<p>

Stepping through the Camp Half-Blood sign, I was finally able to look at the camp. Gasping, I realized it was nothing as to what I had expected. When they had told me it was a camp, I had thought small tents with a small little playground for younger kids, but this, this was so much more. I glanced around at the volleyball court, and amphitheater slightly out of view, a group of Cabins, a large lake with people in canoes, and so much more.

"Well are you coming?" Nico asked, effectively ending my shock.

"Something wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"No, it's just-" I paused, trying to make sense of what I was thinking.

"Not what you expected?" Percy asked.

"Well that's an understatement," I said.

"Hello, I see that you were able to get to here just fine," someone said walking towards us. Glancing over, I was surprised to see a the speaker was horse from waist down and human up. I tried to keep my jaw from falling open but failed miserably.

"Hello, my name is Chiron. I am the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood," the centaur said.

"I'm Cadee," I said, remembering my manners.

"It's nice to have you here. Were there any troubles making your way here?" he asked.

"Well we ran into an echidna when we were at her summer school. Fortunately, we were close enough and we're able to protect Cadee before anything happen," Percy briefed the centaur.

"An echidna?" he asked, concern appeared in his voice as he glanced at my direction.

"Yes, I thought it was kind of surprising as well. I have no idea who her parent is, but I highly doubt it's one of the Big Three," Annabeth added.

"Well we will find out soon enough, isn't that right," Chiron said with a smile in my direction. "But for now, we can place you in the Extra Cabin. You probably won't be there for long, usually parents claim their children during their camp fire on the first day."

* * *

><p>After Chiron had led me to what they called the big house, he quickly explained the background of this camp. He told me about how the Greek gods and goddesses were completely real and that they currently reside in Olympus which happens to be the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Camp Half-Blood was where the kids that had one godly parent, demi-god, came to train and to be able to learn about their heritage and how to protect themselves.<p>

Like all good, there has to be a balance. There were monsters, which would now come find me if I left camp, that I had to learn how to protect myself from. They, like the echidna, would attack me and my family to get to me. Honestly it sounded like it would have been better if they had left me clueless, but Chiron had quickly changed my mind by saying my scent would only start to attract more and more which would most likely end with my demise, how pleasant.

I walked towards the Extras cabin, an plain cabin compared to all the others, with my bags that had apparently been sent over today. For some reason, I highly doubted that my parents had sent it but decided not to argue. I got the grand tour of the camp and understood where mostly everything , some things were still a little bit of a confusion and knowing my sense of direction, I would probably get lost walking towards the bathroom.

I opened the door to the cabin and picked one of the beds to the far right. I was currently the only one in this cabin because last week had been the official start of the summer session of camp and most kids had been claimed that day. Dropping my things on the end of the bed, I flopped down and let myself think about the events that had occurred today.

Grinning, I remembered now that I was here at Camp, I wouldn't have to be a slave for the prep school. I looked over to an alarm clock placed on a bedside table and saw I probably had a few minutes before I should be heading to get dinner. Deciding that since it would be better for me to get there earlier and figure out how people interacted with each other. I quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of white shorts and pulled on some sperry's and was out of the door.

"Cadee!" a voice called behind me when I walked into the mess hall. I turned and saw Annabeth and Percy waving towards me. I paused and let them catch up to me.

"Hey, so how do you like it so far?" Percy asked.

"Well to be completely honest, half of this scares me. Did you know that there is a climbing wall with lava? Well, personally I think that's very dangerous and could probably kill me, so I'm going to avoid it like the plague," I said plainly.

Both laughed and walked me into the Mess Hall, explaining that they sat according to gods and goddesses which would mean that she would be sitting by herself tonight.

"Well that's great, let's make the newbie feel extremely uncomfortable," I said when they explained that.

"Yeah I hate that rule to. Nico and I are always by ourselves because the big three technically aren't suppose to have demi-god children," Percy said.

"It isn't to bad, I like being by myself from time to time," I said, shrugging my shoulders in a nonchalant way. In my head though, I was celebrating that there would be no awkward introductions and silence when the conversation ended.

"Well get you're food before the offerings start." Annabeth said.

"Offering?" I asked.

"Yeah, before each meal, the campers offer some food to the gods and goddesses. Just don't eat until you do that," Percy explained.

Grabbing my food, I went to the table that was unmarked and sat down.

* * *

><p>As I had expected dinner was really boring. I sat there after I had finished and listened to the tables around me all deep in their own conversations. There were a few occasional glances towards my direction but I ignored all of them and focused on my drink. I had been trying to see if it would ever become empty and after a eight times of chugging down a gallon of lemonade, I gave up hope.<p>

After dinner, there was announcements and then the campfire started. Annabeth and Percy were generous to take me under their wings and help me out. They sat with me taking bets on who my parents would be. Percy had bet Apollo and Annabeth said I was a daughter of Ares. I highly doubted that either was correct because I hated getting up in the morning and war had always bored me to pieces.

Nico, who had joined us later that evening, had guessed Zeus but to be completely honest thunder scared the crap out of me. Then all of their friends had come around and joined in the conversation. Clarisse, guessed that I was a daughter of Aphrodite adding, "She's pretty and seems like the kind of girl who doesn't like to get dirty," which I slightly took offense to. Since there was no way of knowing if it was a boy or a girl because I was adopted and had been found without any certification, the guesses were completely wild.

Listening to all of them talk, I realized that I was actually enjoying myself. I had laughed so much tonight and when the sing along started, I actually sang along.

The campfire was coming to its end and everyone was looking towards me expectantly to see who would claim me. Even I was extremely curious. The last song ended and I found that there were a lot more eyes on me than would have been expected.

I waited for a second, wondering what exactly would happen, would it be something completely mystical or would it be something toned down. I waited for a little more, but then the camp director called it a night and sent us back to our cabins. I noticed all around me, people looked slightly confused and some even frowned. I ignored it, brushed off my pants and started into the fire one last time. I saw a flicker for a second and what looked like an eagle flying through the sky and it seemed it glowed brighter for a second.

Shaking my head, I told everyone I was tired and wanted to go to bed. Smiling towards everyone, my eyes caught Nico's and for a second I wondered if he had seen whatever happen in the fire too. Reluctantly everyone started to walk back to their cabins and I made my way towards to my bed.

* * *

><p>3rd Person P.O.V.<p>

Cadee closed the door behind her, stripping of her clothing and pulling on her sleep wear. She didn't allow herself to think of the campfire. Percy had assured her earlier that day that the gods and goddesses would claim her then, but here she stay in the unmarked cabin without a single idea of who her parent was.

She walked towards her bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep instantly. A bright light suddenly glowed throughout the room as a sign appeared over the sleeping girls head. A golden eagle flying through the air with fire at it's wing and a pillar.

"Soon," a voice said, but the young sleeping girl did not even stir.


	5. My new buddy

Thanks to .bear, xBettiolx13 for review.

IDOPJO

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

I woke up early in the morning. It was around 5:30 when I was dressed, and ready to face the day. I had been given a Camp Half-blood Tee, that I was supposed to wear. I had tied up the shirt at my back like a lot of people did because it was just to big. I was wearing a dark purple tank top under the tee. No one else was awake so I snuck out the door, hopefully not waking anyone. The minute I was out of the door and away from everyone's cabins, I started to run. I'm not exactly sure why, but I just started to run. I always had loved running and I ran track for my middle school.

The wind felt cool against my face. I tried to enjoy my run but couldn't. Something was bugging me. I sighed, and ran to a tree and used it as a back rest as I sat down.

"Gods, why can't Dad just tell me who he is," I muttered to myself. I started to hum a song when a voice inturupted my song.

"Because he feels like it is not time," I jumped and turned to the voice. The voice was of a little girl. I looked for somebody but didn't see anything. "Excuse! Down here, at your feet!." I jumped and almost hit the... thing?... monster?. "EXCUSE ME, I am a Dragon!" For a dragon, it was terribly small. "OKAY! I can here you're thoughts. That is just so rude!"

A dragon with an fiesty attitude, "I'm sorry, but you're just so... small for a dragon, they're suppose to breath fire, fly, eat humans," I said to the dragon at my feet.

"That is just a sterotype. We don't eat humans- or at least not anymore," the dragon said.

"Well, you're pretty cute! Awww how old are you?"

"I'm 3 dragon years, that's 2 years for human years, or 7 I always forget. Although we age really quickly. And I'm not cute, I'm ferioucous, dangerous, deadly. RAWR!" I burst out laughing when the dragon said this. The dragon glared. I guessed she was 8 because which two year old was this fluent.

"I'm sorry! So what's ur name?" I asked the little dragon.

"My name is Skyfire. I am a girl dragon that will one day be super big! And super strong! And be ferocious," After every sentence she paused and thought and then spoke again.

"Well let's hope so. My name is Cadee Olivia. It's nice to meet a dragon that will one day be super strong, and super big, and ferocious." The dragon looked like she was smiling. I layed down so our eyes would be at the same height. "What are you doing here?" I asked Skyfire.

"Well I am suppose to be your protector. I was assigned by my mother before she was slayed, she was assigned by your cousin or father. I always forget,"

"Well who is he?" I asked.

"Oh his name is- HEY! I'm not suppose to tell you!" she screeched. I sighed, I guess I wasn't going to find out soon.

"What are you doing on the camp, someone might hurt you!" I said to the dragon. I glanced confused at her, and she continued, "We aren't on the camp. Which you're suppose to. Many monsters could be attracted to you." What, I wasn't on the camp. I don't remeber leaving. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 8:30, I had been gone for 3 hours.

"Oh crap! I have to get before someone finds out. But what about you, techniqually you are a monster so you can't cross the border. No offense." I said to Skyfire.

"Well if you give premission I can enter. But it will be hard sneaking me in," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh I know what to do! Let me go onto the camp and get a bag. Just wait at the borderline."

"Alright," she sat down on her hindquarters, sliding her tail on the ground. She looked about 4 feet long. Gosh I hope my bag can fit her.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV:<p>

Cadee had been missing all morning. One of the Hermes campers said that she had woken up early in the morning and just left. Her bags of stuff were still in the room, so we didn't think she had run.

I decided to look in the Hermes cabin to see if she had come back. There she sat on her bed looking through her two bags.

"Oh my gods, Cadee! We have been loooking for you for forever!" I said. She turned and looked at me.

"Oh umm.. I was just running." she said nervoulsy.

"Oh, well next time tell someone," she continued looking through her stuff and throwing it on the floor, "and what did you... what are you looking for? What did you do to your shirt?" I said to her.

"A bag, cut it" she said without turning to me.

"Well take that one, it's contents are basically littered through the room." I said.

"No that won't. Wait it will! I like being friends with a smart person! Thanks Annabeth!" She hugged me, and ran out of the room.

"Wait were are you going?" I started to walk out the cabin, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So I just wanted to say, I know dragons in the PJO series aren't like this but I wanted them like this! SO... yeah!<p>

Well anyway review por favor! And read! :D


	6. Looking' for my watch

SO! Today is my BIRTHDAY! No joke!

I wanted to give you guys a present! So here it is!

Its a little short though.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY guys Cadee's thoughts are in italics, her dad's are bolded. Her thoughts are going to start to be important in this chapter.<strong>

Cadee's POV:

I ran out of the Hermes cabin before Annabeth could stop me, and ran back to Skyfire. I was stopped by Percy and Nico on the way. I groaned inwardly, _Of course!_

"Hey Cadee! Oh my gods they found you. Thanks the gods. Where were you?" Percy asked me, stepping in my way.

"On a run," I looked over his shoulder and say Skyfire blowing fire!, "Oh look at the time, got to go." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I continued to over his shoulder, not paying attention to what he was saying. It probably was about my irresponsibility and no respect to others feeling or something like that but of course I didn't pay attention to what he said.

"Cadee! Did you hear what I said?" Percy asked. Nico snickered next to him.

"Yeah, and I'm truly sorry, but I got to go. I... left my watch over in the forest." Percy looked at my wrist and saw my watch. I quickly pulled my hand away and tried to hide my watch but I already knew he had seen it. I don't know what made him let me go, but he did.

"Nico, go with her," Percy said. I groaned inwardly, but Nico groaned aloud.

"What? You don't like me?" I asked Nico. My voice was testing, and slitely annoyed.

"As the matter of fact, not really," Sure that's what you were thinking when you were looking at me.

"Look Percy, I can get my watch by myself. I'll be alright," _I have a dragon that is suppose to protect me, but I'm protecting her. Great!_

"No, Nico will go with you," Percy said. I sighed and started to walk of. Nico started to talk to Percy whispering something. I took this opportunity to run as fast as I can to Skyfire.

I ran behind a tree and saw them still yelling at each other. "Ugh, stupid boys," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p>Nico's POV:<p>

Percy decided I should go with Cadee to the forest to 'look' for her watch, that happens to be on her wrist.

She annoyed me. She was annoying, snotty, and rude. I am pretty sure she was the child of Aphrodite, even if she says he is a boy. She sure acted like one.

While we were arguing, I noticed she was running. "Percy, she's running off again." I don't think he heard me because he kept yelling something.

"Percy! Shut up mouth for a second!" I yelled. He glared.

"WHAT, Nico?" he asked. I pushed him to the direction of where, Cadee had run off. He saw her running.

"Let's follow her."

"Alright."

I started to run behind her, with Percy right behind me. Percy, being the idiot he is, stepped on a branch making a loud noise. I looked at him, with a stare that probably said wow-you-are-such-an-idiot! She turned around to the area we were, making her curls bounce around. I just realized that she was kinda... nice looking when she did that. She had tan skin, with blue eyes that seemed like the deep part of an ocean, with brown hair with curls. She was shorter than me by a head, and has a nice figure and was well really pretty.

Her eyes looked over the spot we were at and she turned around again starting to run. Seaweed brain stopped moving. I followed her.

She ran through the border and close to a tree.

* * *

><p>So since it is my birthday, leave me a present in the reviews.<p>

Flames are accepted.

Thanks!


	7. Daddy

Thanks to anyone who read, or reviewed.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

While they were arguing I ran to find Skyfire. I heard a branch break and turned around swiftly looking around. When I thought no one was there I ran out of the border and looked aroun for Skyfire. I heard a whistle come from behind a big tree.

"Cadee over here, but be quiet some people followed you." Skyfire said when I was coming towards her. I nodded and dropped my bag. She looked at the bag and looked up at me. "Do you think I'll fit in there?" she asked with an attitude. _Thanks Dad for a dragon with an attitude. _There was a chuckle. I sighed, at least I knew he was a happy man.

"Just try, you probably will." She climbed into the bag, with millions of complaints. I rolled my eyes.

"Make sure not to spin me around a lot," she said.

"Shut up and don't say a word, you told me yourself someone followed me. Keep your... beak?" I sighed, "Just shut your pie hole." I said.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and almost fell.

"For a baby dragon, you sure do weigh a lot." There was a laugh from the bag. A dragon's laugh was actually quite strange. It was very musical, and kinda like a whistle. But at the same time, it sounded like a human's laugh.

I carried Skyfire to the barrier and stepped through but my bag was pulled and not allowed through. I heard a growl from the bag.

"Oh shot, sorry! I forgot about you. I, Cadee Olivia, give Skyfire permission to enter camp," I stepped through again, this time with nothing taking me back.

I started to make my way back to my cabin when I was stopped, _once again_, by Percy.

"Hey! You were suppose to wait for Nico. Did you find it?" I am pretty sure he knew I had my watch but was playing along.

"Umm yeah," I showed him my wrist, "found it. It was right behind the tree I sat at." I then turned to walk back to my cabin, when I ran straight into a hard wall. _Gods! Am I going to run into everyone today. _There was a rumble. What was that suppose to mean? I looked up and saw Nico. Dang, this guy was solid, I thought to myself

"What's in the bag? It looks quite heavy," he said.

"Oh nothing, just... just rocks. I am a rock collector." I said the first thing that came into mind, even if it was the stupidest thing in the world. I face palmed mentally.

"Rocks?" they both said incredulous. I nodded, Percy sighed and walked away.

"Yeah, rocks," I started to walk away but Nico caught me before I could walk to the cabin. "Ugh!" I growled at him.

"What's in the bag?" he asked, with a lower voice, one that sounded more threatening but at the same time hot.

"What are you, bag police? Why does it matter what's in my bag?" I said with my voice sounding threatening.

"Nothing. I have got to go," He said and walked away. I raised my eyebrow as he just walked away.

"What the Hades?" I asked myself. I walked back to my cabin and sighed, sitting down on my bed. No one else was in the cabin so I was about to let Sky out.

"Hey," Annabeth said popping up out of nowhere.

"Hey,"

"What's in the bag?" she asked. I know she has only asked me once, and she was just curious but I exploded.

"Is that any of your business! No! It's not! So just mind your own buisness. There is nothing in it but some worthless crap, okay. SO STOP asking me!" I yelled. She took a step away from me. Then my bag growled. _Sorry Sky, I just don't want anyone to look. Then i'll probably get in trouble for bringing you in. _She growled again, this time more loud.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh... just my stomach. I am STARVING! Look, I think Percy is calling you. I pushed her out of the cabin, and closed the door.

"I am not worthless," Sky said climbing out of my bag.

"Sorry, I just have to keep you a secret. It will probably be easier when I get claimed." I said. "Just stay in my bed. Hide under the pillow or something. I'll bring you a snack from breakfast." I started to walk outside and stopped, "what do dragons eat?" I asked Skyfire.

"How about a pancake." she said. I smiled and walked out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Hera's POV: Mount Olympus<p>

The girl left the dragon on her bead, eating her pillow. All the gods were at their thrones watching her leave the cabin. We were debating who her father was. I was thinking it was not anyone here.

"So, who is her father?" asked Apollo. "I'm pretty sure it's not me." I looked at him and sighed.

"Pretty sure? How can you be pretty sure? Wouldn't you remeber?" Artemis, his sister said.

"It's not me." Poisedon, Hades, and Zeus said.

"Okay, so we know it's not a super powerful kid, that's good. Right?" Apollo asked. I sighed. Gods help that kid. The rest of the boy gods said she wasn't theirs.

We decided we were going to watch her closley to see who her parent was.

She stood up to give us an offering, and we waited, maybe someone didn't want to say she was their daughter. She threw her food into the fire, and said:

"To the gods, and to Dad, Whoever you are." Then a symbol came over her head. We peered closely and saw an eagle, with fire behind it, and a large pillar. We all gasped.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

I heard gasps, and turned to the camper. Percy walked up to me. And pointed above my head. I saw the symbol and immediately knew who it was.

* * *

><p>Dun, Dun Dun! Haha I didn't say who he was. Can you guess? Cliff hangers... I am so mean!<p>

Leave your reviews please, because I LOVE YOU


	8. Moving to a new cabin

Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Thank you for the Happy Birthday wishes.

Okay so I am going to reveal who her father is in this chapter. To those of you who know your greek mythology and know who he is, Kudos to you!

* * *

><p>Mount Olympus: Apollo POV:<p>

"How the Hades can he... did he... when he was... in Ta..." I was just speechless. **(A/N Ok so I am not sure if he really is in Taurtus but im just guessing.)**

"How on earth?" Artemis said.

"What?" Posiedon.

"But," Zeus.

"Wow" Hades

"There must be a logical explanation." Athena, of course.

"Hmmm" Ares,

"Aww that is adorable!" Aphrodite.

"Oh my gods" Demeter.

"But... He was in.." Hephateus.

"Oh," Hera,

Everyone else had nothing to say because it was already said.

"She is a threat, Prometheus sided with Kronos in the war, and a few months ago. We shouldn't let her get to our children." Hera said.

Then everyone was arguing.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

I looked up to see an image over my head. It was an eagle, with fire, and a pillar. I knew immediately who it was. It was Prometheus. He had been cursed to have an eagle eat his insides everyday, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was chained by magical chains made by Hephateus himself.

"How the Hades?" I said. I thought about how he could have done that, cause I he was suppose to be in Taurtas right?

"Well looky here. A daughter of Promethues," Dionysus, the other camp counsellor, said.

Whispering started almost immediately. They were talking about me, and I suddenly felt self concious. I ran out the breakfast, and into the forest. For the third time today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Cadee thoughts, Prometheus thoughts._

_(The first time the underlining didn't work so I redid it, so did the second one, and the third one SO ONE MORE TIME)_

I found a clearing in the woods. There was a large fallen branch on the ground. I sat sown taking in a breath.

_"What just happened?"_

_"I claimed you, daughter. It was about time I did. I was planning to yesterday, but you seemed happy."_

_"Well I would have been happy if you had claimed me yesterday."_

_"Then why did you run?"_

_"I.. I don't know."_

_"Listen daughter. The gods are not happy about you. I sided with Kronus during the Trojan War. The gods dislike me also for giving the humans must be careful. Show you are no threat to the gods. I also sided with him a couple months ago but I had to they threatened someone dear to me. "_

_"Why? Am I a threat,"_

_"No, at least hopefullly not. Listen to me daughter, things have not finished. They never will. My blessing is with you. Use you gifts wisely. I will be away for a while. Return to camp."_

_"Alright Dad. I.. I love you_." I heard him chuckle.

_" I love you too." _

_"Bye Dad." _

I walked back to camp, wondering what he had meant about the gifts.

My stuff was moved to the Titan cabin. Apparently, there was no specific one for a specific titan, but at least there was a cabin. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico brought my stuff to the cabin. After Annabeth had rebuilt everything she had made sure there was a Titan's cabin. The cabin was huge and split into two sections, boy and girl, but there was also a large room in the back that had a room to both sides. There was also a bathroom in the middle that had a door to each side.

Annabeth was carrying the bag with Skyfire in it. She heaved the bag, and dropped it. There was a growl from the bag.

"There goes my stomach, I am hungry again." I said quickly picking up the bag. Skyfire growled again this time more loudly. There was no way I could say it was my stomach because the bag had a flame erupt from it. That couldn't have been my stomach.

"What the Hades?" Nico said. Annabeth reached for the bag but I swatted her hand away. I tried to act like it was normal for my bag to do that. But, everyone knows it's not normal for a bag have fire come ot of it.

"Cadee? What's in there?" Percy said. He reached for his sword, Annabeth to her dagger, Nico to his black sword. I jumped in front of them all before they could touch the bag.

"Cadee, move" Annabeth said.

"What is going on out there?" Skyfire said climbing out of the bag to see a dagger, and two swords raised in front of her. She looked at the weapons like a deer in headlights.

"Don't hurt her. She is a friend." I said pushing their weapons down, away from the terrified Sky.

"You're friends with a dragon?" Percy said.

"SO! You have a dragon guarding the camp," I said.

"Really? I wonder if I've ever meet him," Sky said.

"Sky, it is not social hour." I said to her.

"Who are you talking to?" Annabeth said.

"Sky, she just said.." I looked at Sky to see her smiling,

"They can't hear me. Because techniqually, we are speaking in thoughts. Since you are the daughter of Prometheus, he gave fire to humans, we are alike because you have fire in your blood." Sky said. I stared at her. She seemed so smart when she said that.

"So they can't hear you?" I asked. She shook her head. "That's just great, now I seem crazy."

"Cadee?" Annabeth said.

"Ummm well apparently I can hear dragon thoughts because they are of fire, and I kind of am too. They can hear mine," I said.

"Well that explains it. Kinda?" Percy said confused.

I sighed, what else was I going to learn about myself. _Am I going to be able to breath fire?_ Skyfire's laugh sounded through my head.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 complete. It's short, I know.<p>

Do you like? Is it wierd that she can talk to dragons?

Leave me your opinons in the reviews!


	9. Mom

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, or reviewed. Thanks to any supporters!

In greek mythology it says that Prometheus was released but in this other I read, they said he was chained again in Taurtaus. I decided to change the story. Re-read please!

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico looked at Sky when I finished my story.

"I don't think she can protect you that much," scoffed Nico. I sighed and waited for Sky to throw some fire at him, or to snap at him. She did both.

Nico was rubbing his hand where Sky had bit him, and breathed fire on him, when Annabeth said, "We should tell Chiron you have a dragon."

"No, what if he makes her stay somewhere else." Okay so I admit, I already love Skyfire even if we just met. She was like a little sister. I looked at them with puppy dog eyes. The ones I am famous for. The ones that I got that flatscreen tv, sitting in my room, inside the house. Percy started to say something about something

I suddenly thought about my parents. "Guys?"

"Yes?" Percy said.

"I miss my parents. I never told them I was leaving. I bet their worried sick. Is there any way I could contact them?" I asked.

"Well you can I.M. them." Annabeth said.

"I.M.?" I asked.

"Iris message. But wait? Do they know about greek gods?" Annabeth said.

"I have a feeling they do". _Or I hope they do. _

"Alright, you have to have water, and sunlight and a drachma." He handed them to me. I made them exit my cabin, and made the 'call'.

I threw the drachma through the water, and said : 58 Gunther Road, South Hampton, Virginnia.

The picture soon came into focuse and I saw my parents.

"MOM!" I said. She turned around and saw the picture.

"Oh! Darling, we have been so worried about you! How are you. Where are you. Are you at Camp Half-Blood. Are you safe."

"I'm doing good. Yes I am at Camp Half-Blood. I am safe, and how did you know."

"Oh honey that is a really, really long story. But basically summing it up, we found you with a necklace, and a note that said : She is a demi-titan. Take care of her. You have the necklace in your room, do you want me to get it? Well anyway. I can see through the mist. I know a god or two," she said winking at me.

"Um mom, I don't think you can put stuff through this." I said, not quite sure. She grabbed the Iris message and took it to my room.

"Of course you can. I did it with Aly all the time. Aly was a demigod. One of my bestfriends." She said. She found it and threw it at the message.

"Alright. It will probably come through in a second. Hold your hands out." She said. I held my hands out. Then the necklace came out and hit me in the face.

"OW!" I screamed.

"Sorry honey. Didn't I tell you to put your hands in front of your face," I just looked at her as she laughed. The message started to glow.

"It's time to go. Sorry honey. Remeber your dad and I love you even if we aren't your biological family. You were always like a daughter to us." She said. Then the message faded.

"Bye Mom," I said. I sighed and sat on my bed.

* * *

><p>It's a short chapter but the best I could do right now. Thanks to all the reviewers! And readers!<p> 


	10. Flaming Arrows

Thanks to anyone who has favorited, or added the story to alert. Thanks to any readers or reviewers. You all are appreciated!

Prometheus is the Titan of mankind, and known for his intelligence and abitlity to adapt to situations. He stole fire for mankind so that's why Cadee can control fire. She has some other abilities that you have to find out by reading. Prometheus in greek means forethought. He is also considered the titan of endurance, and courage.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

"Hey, you have to go Chiron, he wants to talk to you," Annabeth said coming to get me. I smiled and followed her to the big house. I saw Dionysus and Chiron playing cards.

"Excuse me, but did you want to see me. Sorry for interupting your game," I said to him. He stood up and looked at me. Dionysus just snorted.

"Yes well we have to figure out your classes." He said then he handed me a schedule, and told me to go to my class. My first class was archery. _I am probably going to suck at this. _

I went to archery and picked a bow, it was a brown dull bow with arrows that were also dull. But the moment my hand touched the bow it seemed to glow red. I went to a target and watched the insturctor possistion himself. He was from the Apollo cabin, I studied his form, how he postioned the arrow, how he watched the target. I memorized how he was standing, and learned his techniques. I postioned myself like how he was and hit the outside of the target.

"That's pretty good for a new kid." A voice said. He was one of the Apollo cabin but not the instructors. "But not good enough," I glared at the bow. "Bet you that you can't hit the center in three arrows." He said. _Well look at this little arrogant guy. Ugh! I hate arrogant people._

"That's a deal. But what happens if I don't? What happens if I do." He scoffed at the end part. I smiled sweetly.

"How about, if you don't hit it you will go out with me. If you do I will leave you alone." _Wow, this guy is a player. _I looked at him, really looking at him. He had blue eyes, and nice golden/blond hair. He was taller than me by a couple inches. He was lean, and muscled and really cute but that didn't matter.

"Alright deal," I said. I really didn't want to go on a date with Arrogance over there so I tried to remeber how the instructors form was. The picture was brought into my mind. I postioned myself using the picture in my mind to know how to position my arrow, my elbow, my legs. I concentrated on the target. I took a deep breath, and released. I didn't even look at the target and shot the other two arrows.

I looked at the target and saw three flaming arrows in the center. I jumped up happy.

"HA! I DID IT!" I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him. I looked around and saw people staring at me. Then I remebered the target was on fire.

"Holy shit! Fire! Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. Then someone came around with a bucket of water and threw it at the charred target.

"Wow, fire girl is scared of fire," someone muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I narrowed my eyes at the accused. He just looked at me.

"Well, you're the one who set it on fire," someone else said.

"What," I was about to say no I didn't but who else could have. I was the only one who could have. " So..."

The blow of the horn signified the changing of classes and I went to sword fighting.

I was pretty good for a newcomer. Luckily nothing caught on fire.

The rest of the day went on normally, although except for when Sky got bored and walked out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>What is Sky going to do? Is she going to be caught? Will there be a guy's shirt burning? Well read on if you want to know!<p>

REad and REview!


	11. Facing it together

Hey guys sorry for not updating in a long time. I had exams all week, so I was kind of busy. But, this is the last week of school so my updates probably will be more quick.

Thanks to all the reviewers and to the readers.

This story is post-Last Olympian, but before the others.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

I ran after her, following her into the forest.

"Sky I told you to stay in the cabin!" I screamed chasing her. She laughed her dragon laugh and kept walking.

"Well, I got bored after eating your pillow," she said.

"WHAT! Ugh, whatever we have to get you back into the cabin before someone sees you," I said. But of course, my stubborn dragon kept on sauntering away.

I ran after her for a minute until I caught up with her.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I looked around and realised I had never seen this part of the forest. The trees branches were low and the leaves were dead. There were dead trees on the ground. I looked around and realized that we weren't in the barrier. The feel of protection had completely vanished.

"Cadee where are we?" Sky asked me.

"I don't know! I just followed you," I whispered for some reason.

"But we were just in the border, but it vanished," She said.

"Well let's just get back," I said. She nodded and we started to walk back the way we had.

After walking for a couple of minutes, we found ourselves in the same spot we had just came from. I stood in front of some dead bushes.

"We're lost Sky! How are we going to get back now. This is all your fault." I screamed, she ducked away from me.

"Cadee," She said. I felt bad, she was like a toddler in dragon years

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry-"

But she cut me off, "Cadee MOVE!" She jumped towards my direction, and fell on me. I had 40 pounds land on me, knocking the air out of me.

"What was that about. Gods, no need to over react," I said, but she wasn't listening to me. She stood crouching towards the bushes.

"What's wrong?" I ask. But my answer didn't come from her.

It came from the boy who had been hiding in the bushes. He had a two celestial bronze swords in his hands and look like he had 10 times as much as expirence than me. _Well isn't this super fair. _He had black hair with nice blue-green eyes. He was probably a couple of inches taller than me, and was really tan.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy, but he didn't answer. Instead, he decided he wanted to slice me through. I jumped out of the way a second early but he manajed to get my tank top.

"Whoa, holy shit! You almost cut me!" I yelled.

_Grab your necklace,_ It sounded more like a command than statement, and I frowned, but I obeyed.

When I did, the necklace looked like flames had engulfed it and the necklace grew, until it was a large sword. The sword had a red hilt. If you looked closely it looked like fire. The actual blade was Celestial bronze or at least it looked like it was, for a second I thought it was. Heat engulfed me and I could see fire lick the blade. Some of the fire fell of onto the ground, but instead of burning it sizzled and died immediately. The boy lunged at me again moving one sword after another. Well, with _all _the practice I have had, this fight was going awesome.

All I did was block, and soon I was backed into a tree. He smiled, thinking he had me. He probably did.

_Fight back daughter. Yeah 'cause what I had been doing before was dancing. _I thought sarcastically.

"This is no time for sarcasm Cadee," Sky said.

"Will you shut up Sky!" I yelled. For a minute he looked around to see who I was talking to, so I used the minute to my advantage.

I pushed him back, and found a new energy filling my body. I had a new determination to win. I swung my sword at him, but he blocked. He seemed tired, while I had this new renewed energy. I looked at him and looked for a weak point he never covered and saw his waist. I swung and he clumsely blocked. I smiled, and with determination swung again, both swords flew from his hands. I took the hilt of the sword and hit him. He fell to the ground and I pointed the sword to him and saw that the flames on my sword touch his face and he flinched but I did not see burn marks. When I looked at the hilt of the sword it looked like the fire was moving. My sword pushed down harder and he winced. But, I did not have a desire to hurt him, and I think my sword realized this.

"Well, are you going to do it?" He a hoarse voice. The energy left me, when I realized I had my sword to his throat. I took the sword away and fell to the floor. I had almost just killed him! What was happening, people used to say I wouldn't even harm a fly. I was about to kill this kid! I also noticed that the sword's flames had done no damage.

"No," I said.

"No?" He was up in a second, with both swords pointed at me. "Well you should hav,." He said.

He started to swing, but stopped. He brought the swords to my throat.

"Why didn't you do it?" He asked me.

"I don't know, it didn't feel right to have a sword at someone's throat." I replied. He looked at his swords and flipped them in his hands and put them in their sleeves. _Whoa cool!_

_Pay attention_

"Well you have quite to learn," he said. He held out his hand to help me up, so I took it.

"Thanks, my name is Cadee and that is Sky." I pointed to the dragon who was watching us intentely. "She's my 'protector'" I said. He looked at her, and smiled. He had a nice smile. That smile looked really white next to his tan skin.

"A tiny dragon is suppose to protect you?" He said, still smiling.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that," I muttered. I waited to hear Sky bite his hand, but instead she bit his heel.

"Owwwww! What was that for!"

"Sorry, she has a temper." I said.

"Look who just protected her from an idiot. Let's go," I laughed at what Sky said.

"What?" he asked.

"She just said 'Look who just protected her from an idiot'" I said.

"She said? I didn't hear anything."

"Oh that's right you can't hear dragons. Well it's more like in the mind," I said. He looked at me confused.

"Nevermind," I sighed, "Well what's your name?" I asked him.

"Oh it's Andrew."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Well actually this part is. The other part, not so much," He grinned sheppishly.

"Sorry 'bout that. I thought you were someone trying to hurt me," He said thinking about something.

"Well, who would want to hurt you?" I asked.

"Well it's because of my father. He.. um sided with Cronus in the war earlier. He is.. Perses, a titan."

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV:<p>

It had never occured to Cadee that some people might not like her because her father had sided with Cronus in the war, or that he was a titan. It only came to her mind when Andrew said this. She started to think if some people wanted to hurt her.

"Oh, well if it makes you feel any better my dad is Prometheus. He also sided with Cronus, and no one has judged me," she said smiling a him.

But then she thought back, and remebered moments between classes that she saw people whispering, and laughing or glaring and frowning. Then she remebered what her father had said: _The gods are not happy about you. _Did that mean their kids weren't either.

"Or at least to my face." she said," By the way where are we?"

"Umm I'm actually not sure. I just remeber finding this forest a while ago, when I ran away from camp." He said.

"Oh, well how do we get back." She asked. She knew he wouldn't go willingly to camp so she was going to trick him into the direction and drag him back.

_Hey Sky grab his swords in a minute, K?_

_Sure _

"Oh, umm its this way." He walked to the direction of a tree, "Then you just go straight and you will see Zeus's fist." She smiled to him, and winked at Sky.

She went for the swords while Cadee went for him.

"HEY! Let me go! I am not going back to camp." Seeing that he wouldn't cooperate she looked at him and stopped.

"Ok, how about a deal. You will go back to camp with me, becuase I will probably get lost and other things and we'll stick with each other. Face the comments together and all that junk. Or, you can stay here and get a bunch of monsters after you and probably not survive," She said positively, sticking out her hand.

He thought through his options, and thought he had already been fighting monsters for a really long time. But if he went back to camp, he wouldn't be alone anymore.

He looked at her and shook it. "Deal".

* * *

><p>So Cadee just meet someone new, and there going back to camp.<p>

Thanks again to all the reviewers. I want to say again that I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but hey this one is pretty long!

So REVIEW please, and thank you.


	12. Attention

Sorry for not updating in a while.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

We entered the camp and saw Annabeth running towards me.

"Where have you been? We were looking for you, and might I add, again," Annabeth screamed at me. I rolled my eyes.

Andrew looked at me and mouthed 'again', I simply shurged my shoulders pretending that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You can't just run away like that," then she finally noticed Andrew, "Who is this?"

"This is Andrew, Andrew this is Annabeth." He looked at her and smiled.

"Is he a new camper?" she asked. I looked at him.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation.

"Alright you can go to the Hermes Cabin," Annabeth said.

"Oh I know who my parent is," He said.

"Well who is he or she?" Annabeth asked curiously. I looked at him, and saw he was quite uncomfortable, so I took him by the arm.

"He knows who his parent is. I'll take him to his cabin, don't worry about it," Andrew looked over to me and his eyes showed gratfullness. I smiled and took him to the titan cabin.

"What cabin is this?" Andrew asked.

"Oh that's right, you weren't here after they made this. By the way, how old were you when you came to camp?" I asked him.

"Oh about 7. What about you?"

"Oh this year, so when I was 14 which is right now," I said thinking it through.

"Fourteen really, I am older than you by 3 years," He laughed. I wouldn't have imagined him as a 17 year old but apparently he was one.

"Wow you're old," I said playfully. "Do you need a cane to walk around? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

He hit me playfully on the shoulder, and I laughed. Thinking about this jesture it would probably look like flirting from a distance but to tell the truth, I thought of Andrew as a older brother, not a potential boyfriend, and he probably thought of me as a sister already. Even though we had only known each other for like 30 minutes. He seemed to grow quickly on people with a charismatic personality.

"Cadee is that you? Where did you go this time?" Percy came up to me.

"Umm well I got lost and then I found this guy. So I bribed him into coming into the camp... after he nearly killed me!" I said just remebering the last part. He shurged his shoulders.

"Bribed him?" Percy asked.

"Yes, bribe well more like a deal, a good deal," I said and smiled at him. "I want to get him to know his cabin and roomate so you best be off. Go swordfight someone."

"New roomate, you know his parent?"

"Of course. That reminds me, we should probably go tell Chiron about you," I hooked arms with Andrew and pulled him to the Big House, even though he protested and tried to get away.

"What do you think you can just stay here and do nothing; Chiron won't be mad I promise.

* * *

><p>Chiron was sitting on a chair inside the house playing cards with Dionysus.<p>

"Chiron, Dionysus how has your afternoon," I said, "I hope your card game is going good." Ok so I am a big suck up, I will admit it.

"Cadee, and Andrew it has been a good afternoon." Chiron turned around, then he swiveled around again. "Andrew! Where have you been? You can't run away like that!"

Ok so if someone comes back and the first thing someone does is to yell at you, how do you feel? Oh and if you forget that a certain dragon is following you around, well there's a double surprise.

"And a dragon! Where did you get a dragon?"

"The dragon is Skyfire, and she is my 'protector', and Andrew does not appreciate yelling," I frowned.

"Skyfire and your protector. How do you know?" Dionysus asked.

"Well I can speak to dragon or things of fire because I am part of the fire, or something like that," I said.

"Well we will speak of the dragon later. Let's talk about Andrew, I-"

"Yes let's talk about Andrew, I believe there should be no punishment of any sorts becuase he was brave enough to come back here without any one making him. Isn't that right?" I said. Andrew stared at me with wide eyes.

"Umm... Yes? Yes, that's right." Andrew said.

"I don't know..." I gave him the puppy dog face that people say could give me anything. "Oh alright."

"Cadee stop the puppy dog face." Andrew said. I smiled and laughed.

Then it was time for dinner.

* * *

><p>All eyes were on us when we came in, for three reasons.<p>

1) Andrew.

2) We are children of Titans.

3) I tripped when we walked in, almost landing on my face.

I probably was the color of a tomatoe right now as we walked towards the food line.

The stares stayed on us when we grabbed out hamburgers and sat down at our table. At least I am not the only one anymore at the Titan's table. I let Andrew sit with his back to the others because it made you less uncomfortable when you couldn't see the totally obvious stares.

One by one every table got up to offer to the gods, or in our case the titans (our parents).

Last it was our turn, it was completely silent as we walked up. Knowing me, I might trip, so I took small steps.

I offered it to Daddy and the gods, so I might get on their good sides if they hated me.

We walked back to our tables and it stayed quiet for a minute. I started to wonder if the kids here thought I was offering to the titans so they could take over the world. Like seriously, that's what their stares seemed like. Finally noise filled the room again.

If anything could get more akward, Sky decided to make a surprise visit to the room. The reactions went a little like this.

"AHHHH"

"OMG"

"KILL IT"

"Oh hand me a knife."

"Ahhhhhh its trying to eat me."

To think that since they are the kids of gods they wouldn't care about a miniscule dragon. Finally she arrived at our table, thankfully unharmed. More attention came to our table. Skyfire jumped onto the table and started to nibble on my hamburger.

_Gread, now every single person in this lunch hall was looking over here._

Sky just looked over at me and laughed.

"Look at the freak, she has a dragon,"

"I think she is trying to kill us all."

"Someone should kill that dragon"

_Skyfire, why did you do that?_

**_I was bored._**

_Because being bored gives you a reason to draw more attention to ourselves._

**_Yup._**

I sighed, and tried to ignore the comments.

Finally most of the people had stopped looking at our table and Andrew, Skyfire, and I tried to enjoy our dinner.

"Excuse me everyone!" Chiron said.

Everyone's head swiveled into his head to face him.

"Alright brats. We are doing capture the flag tonight: night edition. Anyway it is Ares cabin and Athena cabin. They will decide there groups." Dionysus said.

The heads of the cabins went up and started to chose.

Ares: Apollo, Hades, Demeter, Nemesis, Hecate, Dionysus, Hypnosus

Athena: Poseidon, Hephateus, Aphrodite, Iris, Morepheus, Hermes, Titans

I was so excited for tonight. Not.

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	13. My new accessory

Thanks for the reviews and reading!

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

It is really short and I am sorry!

* * *

><p>Cadee POV:<p>

Dinner finally ended and the camp entered chaos. Everyone was getting their things together, throwing things around, I was so confused.

Percy came up to me and saw that I was so lost.

"Ana, you need a shield, armor, fighting weapon, and anything else."

_Take your necklace._

_Alright._

I grabbed my necklace and saw the sword from earlier except this time there was a shield. The shield was the matching set to the sword. the shield also had flames that covered and embraced my shield and dripped fire even though it sizzle out in a second. This time I caught some of the fire in my hand and noticed that it was cold and not warm. I wondered if it could become warm if I wanted it to. I looked at it in awe, it had the same designs as the sword's hilt except all over the the shield. The fire was shaped in swirls and looked like it could burn and I noticed the fire actually shimmered and moved a little. I also wondered if I could turn off the flames.

_Just concentrate._

So I concentrated on the flames ending and they burned out quickly and a celestial bronze shield and sword were what was left.

_Thanks Dad._

"Whoa were did you get that," Percy asked.

"Dad,"

I walked off wondering if people thought that I was evil or smoething, by all the stares I was getting.

"It's more like the awesome shield you have there, and the sword" someone said. I recognized her from Hermes cabin.

"Ha thanks, I just found out I had it," I said.

"My name is Catherine, but people call me Rine. It's a little wierd but it just stuck."

"Well my name is Cadee but you probably know that already with all the gossip that goes around here." I said.

"Yeah, a bunch of people think you are trying to help your dad come back. Crazy right," she said.

"Yeah, crazy...," I tried to sound mysterious. "No i'm just kidding, I havent really talked to my dad about that yet," I said.

"So are you exicted for the game," Rine asked me.

"I guess. Hopefully nothing will go wrong," I said.

We were practicing when I saw a symbol pop over Rine's head. It was a symbol for Morpheus, and I knew this because I had seen it on their cabin door.

* * *

><p>I know it is a really short chapter but I have a little surprise for the next chapter maybe. It might be the next, next one.<p>

Well anyway, review please. Your reviews always make me smile.


	14. Fun Games

Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I am really sorry but I was on vacation with my cousins and I havent seen them in forever so I didn't have time to write. I promise I will try to update more quickly.

So, please enjoy this long-overdue chapter:

So as I said in some chapter that the claiming of Rine had been taken out well, I added it in the chapter before if you didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

We all stood in position on the line waiting for the the horn to blow. The plan had been that three groups of 5 people would go for the flag while everyone else protected the flag. First, someone they didn't expect would go after the flag but they kind of expected that. Then someone who they expect will go after it, then someone else they don't expect will go after them. Not confusing, right?

The horn blew and people ran into their positions. Rine, the daughter of Morpheus, and I were positioned at the same place. We were a little behind the line and behind some trees. We were like special reinforcements just in case they got through.

Rine and I watched alertly to our surrondings. I watched and heard a tree branch break, I pointed in the direction and Rine and I waited for the attack. The attack came and they were children of Nemisis and Hecate. You would ave thought they would have sent Apollo and Ares instead.

We fought of their attack and they retreated. But I think this was part of their plan.

"We fought them off," Rine said astonished.

"Wait this isn't right they went so quickly." I said and listened. Then I heard a whisteling sound and I turned around with my sword extended.

"There coming" I said.

Rine put her sword in positition and I got ready. But then I heard the air splitting and immediately knew the attack was coming from both directions.

"Rine back to back." I said. A group of 6 kids came around. They fought us and then for a split second I left myself undefended they launched for me. I felt something go over my eyes and my mouth. Then I felt myself being dragged off.

"Are you sure we should do this, we could get in trouble," It was a girl's voice. But specifically I did not know whose.

"Shut up this is a little prank for the demititan." A guy said.

I felt myself being brought down and then I heard Sky.

_"Where are you, I can't sense you. Are you alright."_

**Some kids are apparently pulling a prank on me, but I'm fine.**

_"Well tell the kids to let you go, something is wrong. Do you feel the air?" she said._

**I don't sense anything, maybe only a dragon can. **

_"Whatever, just get out of there. Something is happening."_

That's when I felt something. I felt the air become thinner.

"Oh no" I whispered.

"Well hello Cadee. How are you. We are pulling a little prank on you so we are going to kidnape you and wait for someone to notice. While we are here, what about a little fight" Someone said.

Someone's hand grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up, then handed me my sword. My eyes were still covered by something.

"You scared to fight me," I laughed.

"Why would you think that?" someone said.

"You have my eyes covered, You guys can't even fight fair then this is worthless. You guys are chickens." Then I felt a blow to my stomach and head.

I listened to the air to know when the next attack was coming and heard the wind whistle behind me.

I quickly put my hands up to protect myself.

Then there was this noise. It clawed at my ears and I screamed. I felt the ground beneath me vibrate then it was breaking.

_"Cadee jump to your left," Sky said._

I did what she asked me and I felt the ground beneath me vibrate then there was a roar and a screech.

"What is going on?" I screamed.

Suddenly more people came.

"What is happening?"

"What!"

"What did she do to them"

"See I told you she was evil"

Finally I was able to open my eyes and I saw everyone around us and I looked around to see two people on the floor with others and the ground looked like an earthquake happened.

I then saw my sword on the ground sticking upright.

Then everything went dark, I felt myself slowly fall.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV: She blacked out and is with her father.<p>

"You know I may be the Titan of strength, speed, and endurance but you are still partly a human. You shouldn't push your limits like that," he said.

"Dad, what happen. I didn't even see anything, my eyes had a spell on them or something."

"Yes you are right there was a spell on them, and what happen. Well, something tried to kidnap you but instead kidnaped the people you were with."

"Oh my gods, where are they? We have to find them! Oh no, they could be hurt."

He sighed. "You are just like your mother. She always cared for anyone, even if they were hurting her."

"Are they ok?"

"Yes they are unconsious right now. The monster that attacked you I did not see because I was being blocked. I got so freaked out I contacted Sky. She is going to kill you when you wake up for not listening to her."

"Oh gods. I should wake up right now,"

"Good bye Cadee. I love you."

Then he faded. I noticed that his voice had sounded a little strained but I ignored it and then suddenly I was pulled from the fogginess and came to.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the infirmary, and jumped up.<p>

"Calm down you should rest." The person said to me. I slowly realized it was an Apollo child. One I always forget her name. She is a nice girl, and she had talked to me once.

"I feel fine," I said, and I wasn't lying I felt so much better.

Then I heard Sky, she stormed into the room, dragon style, huffing and puffing smoke. She looked at me and jumped on me.

"_What were you doing! I told you to get out of there! You are such an idiot!" Sky yelled at me._

"Gosh Sky calm down. I'm alive aren't I. So, calm your scales," I said frowning.

"So it is true. You can talk to her" the girl said. Then I remebered. She was a girl who had been here for at least a year and her name was Giana.

"Yeah I can talk to the brat." I said. She did her dragon frown and tried to bite me.

"I am recovering here!" I said to Sky.

She started muttering things about making me recover from some new things.

Just then, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico walked in.

They saw that I was awake and asked Giana and SKy to exit the room.

I burst out laughing when they asked Sky to leave. They looked at me questoning.

" I will probably grow wings before she ever leaves my side again," I said.

"Alright then, Sky can stay. Cadee we have to speak to you about what happen last night," Chiron said.

"What happen last night," Percy asked. _Straight to the point there Percy, I thought sarcastically. _Sky laughed her dragon laugh that I realized everyone could hear because they looked at me confused. I ignored them though.

"Well, some people," I was about to say were beating me up, but I didn't want to get them introuble. "Some people decided they didn't want to play anymore so we went on a walk and then my eyes went dark and then the ground started to shake and I heard howling, screeching and screaming. I didn't see a thing."

"We already know they kidnaped you so don't lie," Nico said. I frowned.

"Rine told us. Why did you try to protect them?" Annabeth said.

"Reasons," I said thinking back to a certain even, "My dad was talking to me when I blacked out and he said even he couldn't see what was going on. He was being blocked, and I have the feeling he wasn't the only one.

"Is that all you can tell us?" Percy asked.

"Yes," I said.

Then the door opened. In walked in someone.

"Rachel she is looking for someone." he said.

Then a girl with red frizzy hair and a pretty face walked in and her eyes rolled behind her head.

Her voice sounded like three people where talking at the same time.

She said:

* * *

><p>Cliff-hanger, I do those really often. I am so bad...<p>

Ok super long chapter, well not really but anyway. Read and Review por favor!


	15. The Choice

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER!

I have four things I want to say before I start the chapter.

1. Have you guys heard Demi's new single? GO check it out! (Random I know but, hey it's a good song!)

2. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY x1000000000000 for waiting like a month since updating. I probably wrote the propechy like 200 times and finally I was happy with one. I hope you guys aren't disapointed!

3. Holy craper dapers! I have 28 reviews! Thank you for reviewing! And warriorcatShadowscar i'm sorry for ending it right there but hey I love me some cliffhangers. :P

4. I just realized that the part where Rine gets claimed was totally deleted :(. It was like 400 words all gone! Well anyway she was claimed when they were practicing for the capture the flag. I put it in two chapters back but now it's only like a sentence.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

She said

_Five will go journey to the end_

_Where three are held they must descend_

_The unlikely one __and t__he fire one m__ust find a way_

_To keep the journey abay_

_Together they must all go _

_But one return alone_

_One fails doom shall come for all_

Then Rachel fell over.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

I guess most people would be excited for a adventure but I was unlike most people and kind of hoping it was for any one else but me.

"Alright everyone back into the lunch hall. We will discuss who will go with Cadee on this quest." Chiron said.

The part where he said 'will go with CADEE' didn't seem to process through my mind. It was kind of like I heard 'we will discuss who will go with blahblahblah'.

"Cadee come on," Andrew said taking my hand and pulling me along.

"Oh Hades no!" I tried to get out of his grip but he pulled me along. Then I thought about how Dad was the Titan of strength. Well where the Hades was my strength?

We finally got to the lunch hall and Chiron told everyone to go to their tables and sit down.

"Now, the oracle has said a propechy and it was said to Cadee. We already have 1 person and now we need four others to find the other four." He said looking around the room. "Who wants to go?"

Almost everyone's hand went up. By seeing the room you would probably think I was popular.

"Cadee it's ur choice." Chiron said

"Wait what? My choice, why? I suck at choices!" I said.

"Well something tells me you should make the choice," he told me.

People started to whisper thing to each other probably saying she will only pick her friends.

"I will allow you until tommorow at noon to decide or I will decide." He said. He then dismessed all the people and everyone started to walk back to their cabins. I walked back to mine and Rine came up to me.

"Well aren't you excited for this quest?" she said after seeing the blank expression on my face. She followed me into my cabin and sat down on the bed across from me. I looked around the cabin and looked at the architechure of the room. Someone had told me that Annabeth designed it.

I thought about lying to her but I ended up just telling the truth.

"No".

"Why not? Isn't it everyone's dream to go on a quest." She said.

"Well I'm not everyone. I just don't want to go." I said. "It isn't that im scared, cause I am not. I would care less but I don't know somethign tells me something I don't want to happen will happen."

"So who are the other 3 you are going to pick? Tell me!"

"Other three I still have four people to pick!"

"Well there's you and me. Duh."

"You? Who said you were coming? It may be dangerous I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"Actually it's only 2 people to chose." Andrew said scaring me.

"Don't forget about me," said Giana.

For the first time in a while I felt like I wasn't a loner anymore. I felt like I had people my own age, or close because of Andrew, supporting me. I smiled and then said:

"Alright well I only have 1 person left. Who is that going to be?

* * *

><p>Whoa another cliff hanger... I just love those.<p>

HI PEOPLE REVIEW PLEASE! It will make me :)!


	16. Advice

Thanks for the reviews and just plain reading the story!

Tick Tock: Yeah I know most of the facts aren't correct and I know Prometheus wasn't placed tartaus. Well actually I thought he was... But anyway when I was writing this story I kinda wanted to make it my own a little bit, and I wanted to make new things and make a background for my characters. So yeah I made a couple things up and changed a couple things and don't worry the comment wasn't rude, it was insightful :).

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

It was early in the morning and apparently word had gotten out that I only need one more person to choose so everyone was being all buddy buddy with me. I really had no clue who to choose there were so many people. Was Chiron punishing me on making me choose the person? I wonder what was going through his mind.

* * *

><p>Chiron's POV<p>

I keep thinking over and over again of why I had told her she could go. I was sure she was going to choose right but what if she didn't.

But then again the gods made it clear to let her make her decision by herself even though it was only her friends going. I was beginning to wonder what the gods were thinking about.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

I walked over to the lunch hall with Sky and Andrew talking about the quest and how much he was excited, how much I didn't really care, how much he thought I was crazy, and how much we had no clue who I was going to choose for the quest. Apparently Percy and Annabeth left for a quest last night, so they were out.

I was kind of thinking about Nico. He was one of the first persons I had met and lately I hadn't spoken to him in a while. But then again I wasn't exactly sure about how he felt about me being the daughter of a Titan. We had had a few simple conversations but not that many.

We got out breakfast and a pancake for Sky and sat at our table.

"So Andrew, what about Nico?" I said casually.

"Nico? Well he is a pretty good fighter, and can do shadow traveling, I think he would be an advantage to have with us." He said.

I looked over to his table and saw him fideling with his fork.

"So, do you think I should ask him?" I asked Andrew.

"Well it's your choice, isn't it."

I gave him a look that said Yeah-cause-last-night-I-had-much-of-a-choice. He held up his hands in surrender and laughed. I smiled at him and the rest of the breakfast we just talked while Sky started to whistle and play with fire.

The end of breakfast came and it was announced that there was going to be a check of the cabins.

I looked at Andrew and saw a worried look on his face said, "Are you ready for the inspections?"

"No, not at all." He said shaking his head.

"Well my side is all clean," I said gleefully happy to not have to clean.

"So you going to help me?" Andrew asked. I looked at him and made a no face and he groaned, "Please you have to help me!"

"Fine."

We walked into our small cabin and found everything spotless. The windows were sparkling and everything seemed to be perfect.

"I thought you said it was messy?" I asked Andrew.

"Yeah so did I," he said in shock.

I then spotted a note on the bed. I walked up to it and read it.

_Looked like you needed some help. _

_Love _

_Apollo,_

"Well this note says it was Apollo," I said. "Why would Apollo help?"

"Because I am a good person maybe." Someone behind me said startling Sky, Andrew and me.

I turned around to see a god sitting comfortably on the sofa, I had no idea where it was from, that looked like he was a couple years older than I was. He was quite gorgeous, with beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous golden hair that seemed to glisten in the sun. Damn was he hot!

"Cadee your mouth is open," Andrew whispered at me. I quickly shut my mouth and the greek god laughed.

"It's alright, a lot of people do that when they see me for the first time. I mean just look at me, I'm gorgeous." He said.

_Wow cocky much? _Sky let out her dragon whistle/laugh thing and I smiled.

"So it is true, the dragon can understand you, you can understand it, and you speak with her and dragons with your mind." He said.

"How-"

"I am a greek god, angel," He said with a wink. I gave him a really-are-you-actually-hitting-on-me look and he just laughed.

"So Apollo why are you here?" Andrew asked.

"Why can't I be here to visit people?" he asked.

"Well if you want to visit someone, go visit your kids." I smiled.

"Ouch, I thought you would be happy to see someone like me. But to tell you the truth there is a reason I am here. Can I speak to Cadee, alone please." Andrew walked out the room muttering something I couldn't quite hear.

"And that would be. It's not like I am trying to make you leave it's just that... well actually I think I don't want you here."

"Oh double ouch. Well I am the god of propechies. So I came here to help you out with yours." He said patting the seat next to him.

"Ok, but I think im good right here."

"No, I think right next to me will be swell," he said. I reluctanly walked over to the couch, which was now a loveseat, and sat down next to him on the very edge. He put a arm around me and scooted me closer. All of a sudden I felt a angry feeling through me.

_"Apollo I wouldn't get any closer to her." _

"Youch protective dad much." He said laughing.

_Dad please I can handle myself, ok._

_Just helping, didn't know I couldn't._

_I appreciate the help, but Dad i'm fine._

To tell you the truth, I kind of felt like I was melting. He was so hot and I was sitting right next to him. I was holding all my content inside but of course I couldn't show that.

"So," I scooted myself a little further from him making me a little sad, "about my propechy?"

"Well technically there are two, but you don't exactly know about the second one so lets stick to-"

"Wait what?"

"Nothing," He pulled me in again and this time I ressisted less. He smiled as I got myself comfortable.

"Your propechy, do you feel like your making the right choice of who you are taking?"

"Yes, well I am not sure who to pick as the last person but that it. Which that reminds me you being all prophetic can you like give me a hint on who I am suppose to pick?" I asked.

He shook his head and laughed, "No, that is against the rules."

So I decided to use my charm to my advantage.

"Please for me?" I said in a seductive voice, with a bright smile. He laughed and smirked.

"Well maybe..." he said with a smirk.

"Maybe what?" I said in the same tone as I had before.

"If you kiss me," he said leaning in. I jumped out of the loveseat that seamed smaller than before and was probably blushing wildy.

"You shouldn't play my game with me. I am the one who uses charm to get answers. You only do that when you are sure that you can deliver," he said, smiling watching me. The part where he leaned in started to replay in my mind again, and I could still see feel myself blushing even more wildly.

He looked at his watch and started to get up, he snapped his fingers and the couch was gone.

"Well I have to go, the sun has to set in some places and rise in others. Bye" he winked at me.

"Wait you didn't help me!" I called after him.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!" I said. He laughed and was gone.

I frowned, mad for three reasons.

1) He didn't help me.

2) I almost let him kiss me.

3) I was still lost as ever, and now my emotions were all wacked up.

I sighed and flopped down on a bed and then saw something on a little scroll.

I grabbed the scroll and read it.

_Don't worry, you will make the right choice _

_;) Can't wait to see you again._

_Your favorite god,_

_Apollo_

"Well that was a lot of help!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>Hehe I really love Apollo and had to incorparate him into this story. But yeah. This was a long chapter! Oh my!<p>

Who is she going to choose? Will it be the right person? Will Apollo return? Well keep reading to find out!

Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	17. Nico

Thanks for reviewing!

So today was my first day of school! It was ok thanks for asking, lol. Well anyway in my view this chapter isn't very good but that is ok.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

Everyone was staring at me, wondering who I was going to choose. I had Rine, Giana, and Andrew standing right next to me. I already had my mind set on choosing Nico, but I didn't want him to think I liked him or anything like that. I sighed and thought about what Apollo said, or at least wrote: "You will make the right choice,"

I looked over to the Hades table, and saw that he wasn't even paying attention. I hope this is the right choice.

"My last pick for the quest is Nico," Nico's head jerked up. He probably thought he was my last choice.

"You will be leaving tonight," Chiron said. Everyone left and I headed back to my cabin. I got to my cabin and I heard a sound.

"Hello," someone said. It came from the shadows.

Normally, I wouldn't have been so scared, but this freaked me out. I think I jumped a foot into the air.

Nico stepped out of the shadows, startling me once again.

"Oh my gods Nico! You scared me," I yelled at him. He looked at me and turned his head.

"I scared you?" he asked. I looked at him funny. What was up with him.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here?" I walked into my cabin and let Nico in.

Nico looked around the cabin and didn't say anything. His eyes wandered through out the cabin.

"Ok?" I said. He still didn't say anything.

"Why did you pick me?" he asked me.

Why did I pick him? He was not very nice to me, I kind of didn't like him that much, but I still picked him. I thought about it for a second but I didn't answer him. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't have an answer for me?" he asked me.

"Look, it just felt right to pick you. Everyone was telling me to pick who was right, and well, you just felt right. Okay?" I asked him.

I turned around not facing him, and when I turned around he was inches away from.

I felt myself blush, and I took a step back, but ran into the wall. Nico took a step towards me.

"You picked me just because it felt right?" he said.

But, when he said that I was not paying attention to what he was saying. I was paying attention to his face, his eyes, his nose, and his lips. He was really hot. He had these beautiful brown eyes, that looked like they were so deep. His nose was absolutely perfect, and so were his lips. They were so close to mine, I had to resist leaning foward and kissing him.

"Yeah, ok I did," I said. He frowned.

"Well ok," he turned around to leave.

"Wait," I said.

He turned around again, but this time our faces were inches apart because I had stepped forward. I felt myself leaning in, and he leaned down towards my lips. Then our lips finally came into contact.

He had the softest lips possible, and they were slow, gentle and soft. Everything about his looks were hard, sharp, and strong. But, his lips were a whole different thing. It light a spark in me that filled me completely, and made my whole body tingle. But, then he pulled away.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said not looking me in the face. I tried to get him to look at me but he just turned away.

"Kiss you," I asked him, in a soft weak voice. He glanced up at me and I saw his deep brown eyes. There was an emotion written in it that I could not clearly read.

He didn't reply. He turned around and walked out the door.

I sat down on one of the bunks and just breathed out. I sighed and just looked for Sky.

I found Sky in the other room. She was hanging out with Andrew, sitting next to him on his bed.

"Hey Andrew, hey Sky," I said when I walked in. They both glanced at me and went back to what they were doing before.

"You guys ok?" I asked them.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking, and hanging out with Sky," he told me sitting up and totally disloding Sky making her fall of the bed.

"Sorry Sky,"

_"You should be" _she said.

"We are leaving soon," I said. Then I left the room and Sky followed me.

SKy sat down next to me on my bed. She kept looking at me with her dragon eyes that always changed colors, and somehow I could sense she was worried.

"Are you alright Sky?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am. But, are you?" she asked me.

I looked at Sky wondering how she knew how I felt down.

"No not really," I told her the truth.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, starring at me with her now amber eyes.

"I kissed Nico and I thought he wanted to too, but when he pulled back he said that we shouldn't have kissed," I explained to Sky.

I knew she didn't understand that much because she was a young dragon, and well a dragon.

* * *

><p>So for the next hour we talked about it, and she tried to help me. I was felling really down when it was almost time to go.<p>

"Stop feeling sad. You are affecting my emotions," Sky told me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, because I am your protector, we are emotionally linked. So, when your emotions are really high I feel the same thing as you." she said walking right next to me.

Suddenly I heard someone call my name behind me. I turned around and saw Chiron coming towards me.

"Cadee you are leaving soon, do you know where you are going?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Well thanks for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Probably my favorite chapter so far!<p> 


	18. The Quest Begins

Thanks for anyone who read or reviewed. I feel like writing today... SO I WILL!

I know what the ending is and I think it is going to be epic!

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

"To tell you the truth I have no idea," I said.

"Well, come to my office," he told me.

I followed him to the Main Building. He took me inside and I sat down on the chair with Sky, placing her on the floor next to mine.

"So have you thought about the prophecy yet?" he asked me. He made himself a tea and looked over to me. I smiled and he handed me a cup.

"I have and I have been thinking that we are supposed to go into the underworld," I told me. He nodded and I could see this look in his eyes, but before I could discern what it was it disappeared.

"I think so as well, may the gods bless your journey. You will be going by Pegasus to the DOA building and you go to the basement, here are some drachmas that will allow you to go through," he handed me a little pouch full of them.

He led me outside were everyone was waiting for me.

Rine and Giana were talking about how excited they were. Andrew was looking at the ground, probably thinking he shouldn't join in the conversation they were having. Nico had his back to everyone and was completely ignoring the rest of us. He glanced up when I walked out and quickly glanced down. I sighed and walked over to my group. They all had a bag full of clothes, supplies, and necessitates. Giana probably had things for our health; I remember Rine was talking to me about her bringing something about her powers. Andrew had told me he was bringing good weapons. I hadn't spoken with Nico since we had kissed, so I wasn't sure what he was bringing.

Then I saw the pegasuses. The few days I had been at camp, I really hadn't been able to check out the Pegasus. There were five Pegasus. The one on the far right was all black with a silver mane. The one on the middle right was golden, and absolutely beautiful. The one in the total middle was a silver color, with a white mane. The one on the middle left had a dark brown color. The one on the far left was all white. They were all beautiful and looked very strong.

We all walked to our pegasus and I looked at Sky, then I looked at Chiron. She gave me this look, and I could understand it. She was too young to fly. I looked at her and smiled.

"Where is Sky going to ride?" I asked him.

"Sky, she can't go," he told me.

"Who said that?" I asked him. "She is coming, get me a sack or anything that she can ride in," I told him.

"Stupid Pegasus, They don't deserve to have wings," Sky muttered. I looked at her and she was shaking her head at the Pegasus.

The pegasus stomped one of its foots towards Sky.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"Dragons have always disliked those flying pigs, and they understand us," she told me, glaring at the pegasus.

The pegasus closest to her lowered its head and looked like it glared at Sky.

"Well alright," he said. Someone came out with a little bag that strapped to the pegasus. It was the silver one, with the white mane. I looked at him and smiled nervously and cautiously walked over to it. If dragons had a feud with pegasus, would that mean they wouldn't like me.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Percy said.

"But Sky just said that dragons didn't like pegasus, so that means they probably don't like me," I said to him.

"Well I can talk to them and Silverlight doesn't mind, although he said to keep the fire to itself," I smiled nervously and mounted Silverlight. I looked at the pegasus and thought that the name suited him perfectly.

Everyone mounted their pegasus and got positioned. Chiron nodded to all of us and the pegasus took off. Nico had the full black one, Rine climbed onto the golden one. Andrew mounted onto the dark brown one, and Giana jumped onto the white one.

I looked over to Sky to see her glaring at the pegasus. I touched her head and suddenly my vision changed. I could see with her eyes and could hear with the dragon hearing. I felt my eyes slit. I lifted my hand and my vision went back to normal.

"What just happen?" I asked Sky.

"Well I'm not sure. Maybe it was because of our connection," she said looking at me.

"Ok," I said to her. But, I was entirely freaked out. That was weird for me.

The rest of the ride was very quiet. No one spoke to each other and no one looked at each other. I sighed and just kept looking forward.

The pegasus slowed down their speed and looked like they were going to stop soon. I looked over to Sky and asked her mentally if we were almost there.

She looked over to the pegasus and made a whistle. The pegasus looked like they understood. My pegasus, Silverlight, looked at me and nodded.

We arrived a couple minutes later. We arrived at this little park where we would walk over to the DOA building. The pegasus landed on the ground softly. I looked over to Rine and saw she looked like she was about to vomit. I walked over to her and helped her off her pegasus. She looked at me with thankfulness in her eyes. I smiled towards her and waited for the others to get off their pegasus. I got Sky out of the pouch and she climbed onto my shoulder. The mist would make her seem like a cat or something so I didn't worry about it.

Sky was actually not that heavy when she was on my shoulders, I saw people point at her and saying she has a cat on her shoulder. I sighed and ignored the people pointed. I felt Sky get uncomfortable so I got the bag and opened it. She curled up and slid into my bag. When Sky curled up she looked tiny. The only thing that really made her look big was her tail.

She accidentally touched me and I felt my ears perk up.

"Look they have a dragon," someone said. I turned to look around at who said that, but when I looked in the direction of the voice; I could not discern where it came from. I started to pick up my pace and everyone followed.

We finally made it out of the park and I was thankful for that. For some reason I had the feeling someone was following us.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw someone step out of the shadows behind us. I touched my necklace and had a sword pointed to his throat before he could disappear.

"Who are you," I asked him.

"Just a friend," he winked at me and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>So the quest has begun! Please review and tell me your thoughts.<p> 


	19. We enter the Underworld

Thanks for reviewing or reading. Here is the next chapter.

AND, doesn't everyone want a dragon now ;)

I DONT OWN PJO!

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV<p>

We walked into the DOA and went to the basement. There were multiple doors down there so I looked over to Nico.

"Which door is it?" I asked him.

He looked at me, then pointed to the last one.

We all walked over to the door and I pushed it slightly. The door open and we were sucked into the blackness.

* * *

><p>Everyone landed with a thud. Nico had landed right next to me, probably inches apart from me. I slowly got up and rubbed my shoulder. I tried to stand but it took a second. I looked around for Sky but, I didn't see her.<p>

"Sky," I called out for her. I heard a little whistle and rustle right next to me and Sky came out. She looked fine.

I looked around to everyone else and asked if they were ok. They all said they were fine.

I looked over to Nico, "Where do we go now?" I asked him. He started leading us in a direction and finally the river styx came into view. I looked over and saw Charon and his boat. We all walked up to him and he looked at us.

"You are not dead. Come back when you are," he told us.

"We need a ride Charon. We will give you a drachma," Nico told him.

"A drachma for 5 people and a dragon, why don't you try again later," he said sarcastically.

"6 drachmas," I told him. He put a smile on his face and let us through. I gave him the bag which held the drachmas in it. He quickly opened it and smiled, and winked at me.

"Nice doing business with you," he said as he took off.

"Where are you heading?" he asked us.

"I'll know when we get there," I told him. He gave me a confused look, but with the drachmas I gave him, which we both know was more than 6 drachmas, he didn't say anything.

We rode for a couple minutes and suddenly I knew we were almost there.

"Here we are almost here," I told him.

He gave me a shocked look and said, "There is nothing here".

I looked over to Sky and touched her back. Suddenly I had all dragon senses and with the heat vision I looked around. Everything was a dark red but in one direction it was not as dark, and was not really red. It was like an orange/yellow color.

"Yes there is," I told him, "I can see it".

He sighed and muttered something, that because I still had the dragon senses I could hear him.

"It's your death".

We did a sharp turn and I saw Rine glaring at Giana. I wonder what that was about...

* * *

><p>Yes it is a short chapter, I am sorry. I have somewhere I have to be but will be back soon. But, I will be updating again today hopefully. So please leave me a review! :D<p> 


	20. Our First Fight

Thanks to Lostinmylalaland for reviewing!

Ok so where I was going to got canceled so I wrote the chapter. I might even right another one because I feel like I am on a writing frenzy!

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

We arrived at the place after going through a creepy tunnel with absolutely no lights. I looked around when we had finally reached land. I could feel a dark presence or just darkness when I got off the boat.

I looked over to Nico and asked him, "Is it just me or is this places sending off darkness signals?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders but I could tell that he felt it too. I sighed; he was probably just not paying attention to me because we had kissed.

I looked over to Andrew and saw a face on him that I had never seen before.

"We should probably start walking," I told them. I started to walk and Sky followed me. She leap onto my shoulders.

"_Do you feel that Cadee?" Sky asked me._

"Yeah I do," I told her with my mind. I didn't want to alarm the other but I had the feeling danger was in out mists.

Sky did her dragon whistle and we keep on walking.

Suddenly Sky looked over to me.

"_Cadee we have trouble," _she told me.

Out of nowhere a Minotaur popped out and charged in our direction. I touched my necklace and had my sword in my hand. I told Sky to hide and she went to find a hiding spot.

The Minotaur came at us in a quick pace, I placed myself in attack position and right when it was close enough to me jumped and swung. Unfortunately the Minotaur must have suspected that, because when I swung he reared left out of my way. He charged towards me and knocked me off balance. My sword went flying across the floor. I hoped it was one of those swords who reappeared in my hand. I quickly got up and out of its way but my sword didn't reappear.

I looked around me for a second and saw the Minotaur was the least of our problems. There were multiple other monsters that were fighting all of us. There were some chimeras, an echidna, a Cyclops, a Empousa, and a Hydra.

I quickly touched my necklace for my shield, but instead I got this bow and arrow and a arrow sheath on my back.

"Damn what else does this necklace have?" I asked.

The Minotaur charged for me again and this time when it charged me I jumped up onto his head and then pointed my bow and arrow at his heart. The arrow caught on fire and flew to his heart. When the arrow reached its heart the entire Minotaur went up into flames and was gone before the flames died down.

I ran quickly over to my sword and saw everyone had mostly defeated their enemies. The only thing left was the Hydra.

I saw as Nico struggled to fight off the Hydra and everyone soon joined.

"How do we kill a Hydra?" I screamed/asked everyone.

I got a reply from Giana, "Well Hercules had someone burn the stump of the head he just cut off so they couldn't grow back. But the immortal one he ripped off its head with his bare hands and hid it under a rock," she screamed.

We all dodged the acid spit and fire that came from its mouths. I touched my necklace and put my bow over my shoulder.

"Someone cut off its heads. I will shoot it with a flaming arrow," I told everyone. Suddenly I saw Sky from the corner of my eye. She stepped out and all the Hydra's heads turned to her direction.

Then a sharp voice filled my head.

"Look what we have here," one head said.

"Looks like a little snack before the main meal," the one in the middle said.

The hydra's heads all snapped their mouths in her direction and then everyone on the quest all jumped towards a head and cut it off. That was my cue. I got my arrows and with my mind lite them. They all flew towards the heads and burnt the stubs before they could regrow. There was still one head left.

The hydra opened its mouth in fury and started to generate the acid, but before he could spit it at us I shot three arrows into its mouth. The hydra lifted its head up in pain then all that was left of the Hydra was dust.

I sighed and was relieved that it was gone. Everyone gathered together and looked at each other.

"We have had an interesting day but I think it is time we go to sleep," Rine said. I frowned, but knew better than to say anything because she was right. I just really wanted to get the others and go back to Camp.

Giana had managed to fit five sleeping bags in her small, tiny, yet completely roomy bag.

I continued to look at the bag in wonder when everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. Giana and Rine looked at me and laughed. At least they weren't glaring at each other anymore.

We were taking shifts as pairs throughout the night to keep watch in case of another attack.

My shift was in the middle of the night with Nico. I hadn't made the list of who was going to watch with whom. It was Andrew, Rine and Giana. I went to sleep and hoped that our shift was going to be awkward.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think by reviewing. Press the button below! You know you want to. It will make me happy.<p> 


	21. I Don't Want To Forget

Thanks to anyone who read the story or reviewed!

SO! here is another chapter. Please tell me your thoughts of this chapter. I took out like a couple paragraphs that just didn't make sense to me in this chapter. I am editing a lot of chapters so yeah.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

I woke up for my shift and started to walk around. When everything seemed fine I sat down by this big rock near our base. The underworld was a strange place, I had thought that it fire everywhere but instead it was like a forest, with trees, and rocks and other things.

I felt something pull the air around me and I saw Nico in front of me.

"Oh hey Nico," I said startled. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and the uneasy feeling I got around him.

He came and sat down right next to me. I could feel his gaze on me but I just put my hair between us so I could pretend I didn't see it or feel it, but we both knew I knew he was staring at me. I shifted so that my hair made and even denser barrier between us.

He sighed and just sat quietly for a minute. I started to stand up but he caught my hand. I felt my breath catch when he grabbed my hand and my heart skipped a beat.

"Wait," he said.

I tried to pull my hand from his grip but instead I just fell right in front of him. Our faces were inches apart again and I fought the urge to kiss him so I pulled back. He sighed again.

"We need to talk," he said looking into my eyes. I looked into his deep brown eyes and saw an intensity in them that I was slighlty confused. I saw a desire in them and wondered what my eyes showed.

The eyes always gave away what you felt, even if you tried to hide it, they always told you the emotion. They are like a dictionary for the emotions telling what one is feeling even when you try and hide it.

"Ok about what?" I asked him, pretending to not know what he wanted to talk about.

"You know very well what we need to talk about," he told me.

I sighed and nodded.

"Why are you avoiding me," he asked me. I stared at him incredulously; me, avoidind him? Wow lie of the year.

"Avoiding you? No, you are avoiding me," I told him.

"Ok let's just make it clear. We are both avoiding each other and we know why, but we don't want to talk about it because we don't want to" he said.

"Yeah we don't want to talk about it, so let's not," I told him but I knew my eyes betrayed me.

He frowned and tried to say something but I stopped him.

I got up and started to walk but turned around, "Let's just forget about the kiss, ok?" I asked him.

He tried to say something but I started to walk.

Then I felt the air around me pull and suddenly I ran into something. I took a quick step back and saw it was Nico.

I looked back and forth between those two spots and then remembered he could shadow travel.

He put a finger under my chin and made me face him.

"I don't want to forget about the kiss," he said with our faces inches apart. His breath mingled with mine and I started to lean into him. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

The kiss was perfect, he was perfect. All I could think about was Nico. Nico's soft touch on my back, Nico's lips passionately kissing mine. His body pressed on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and had my fingers curl into his soft hair. He pulled me in and had his hands around my waist.

The kiss was a soft and deep kiss but soon started changing into a harder and much more passionate kiss. We both deepened the kiss and he pulled me closer to him even though we were extremely close.

But of course the perfect moment has to be ruined by something. I felt the air change around me and felt that the air seemed to be filled with a dark energy.

I pulled apart and looked around to see if it was coming from someone around here.

"What's wrong? Are we going to fast?" Nico asked me, slightly out of breath.

I looked at him and asked him, "Don't you feel that dark energy"?

He shook his head and glanced around him.

I sighed and thought I must be going crazy. Nico took my hand into his and looked at me.

"Maybe it is the underworld's effect on you. It has a different effect on everyone," he told me. I nodded and he sat down. For the rest of the shift we talked about things and the entire time we held hands. I couldn't help but feel absolutely giddy.

We talked about random things like our childhood and little fun stories.

"Well when I was younger, my dad had this importing lunch to go to. It was with one of his clients, he is a music producer, and they were telling him how excited they were to work with him. The chef brought out this big red cake and well I was little so I thought it was really pretty. So, I stood up on my chair and looked at the cake when suddenly I slipped and I grabbed the table cloth and the cake went flying to the singer. It hit her straight in the face. I thought I was going to be in huge trouble but instead she started to laugh and told me I had a good aim." I told him laughing as I remembered her hair was completely filled with red frosting.

"Wow, you are such a failure," he said. I slapped his shoulder but he continued, "Well I was stuck at this hotel for most of my childhood. We thought we had only been there for a couple days or hours, but it turns out we were there for like a couple years. Like 80 years." he told me.

"Dang you are old! Ewe I kissed like an a hundred year old man!" I said faking being grossed out. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well for a hundred year old person I can kiss good, can't I" he said with a smirk leaning in again.

"Well…. It was… ok," I said but I was joking around. That was the best kiss I had ever had, but then again I had only been kissed twice before Nico.

He smirked and we talked again for a while when our time was up. It was now Andrew's and Nico's shift. I walked over to my sleeping bag but Nico called me over to the edge of the base.

"Will you go out with me Cadee?" he asked me. I smiled and said yes. He kissed me and wished me a good night.

I walked over again to my sleeping bag with a goofy grin on my face. I crawled in thinking about Nico the entire time until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>So this chapter was kind of a little cute chapter and was suppose to be sweet and a way of them getting together. Action will come soon!<p>

Click that review button! You know you want to! Tell me what you think of this chapter...

Please!


	22. Fight

Thanks to Lostinmylalaland for reviewing again! I'm glad you liked it!

Author's note: I decided to write another chapter for you guys. But this one is a little shorter. I have homework so I probably won't have another chapter today. The story is almost done, so I probably will only have a couple more chapters. I am thinking there will be only three or four more chapters. But I might do a sequel... maybe if I have time.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Everyone was already awake and getting ready to leave. I looked around for Sky and didn't see her.

"Sky," I called her name.

"_Yes," _she asked me.

"Where are you?" I asked her. She whistled behind me and I turned. She was sitting on a rock near the edge of our base. She was looking at something. "What are you looking at," I asked her.

She didn't reply. She just looked at me. Slowly she got up and started walking over to us.

Everyone was ready to go a few minutes later. We all got ready and started to walk. Nico and I hung around the back sneaking glances at each other every now and then. I smiled and walked along.

- A FEW HOURS LATER-

I had the feeling we were almost there. This ominous feeling looming over us was starting to bug me. Suddenly I heard Rine scream.

Giana had a sword at her throat.

"What is going on?" I asked Giana.

"Rine was staring at me like I was a bitch. I am not one. She is the whore in our group I mean look at the way she keeps looking over to Andrew!" she shrieked. I looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"What are you talking about," I asked her. I was seriously confused. Rine and Giana had been getting along just fine a couple days ago before our mission had started but now they looked like they wanted to rip each other's heads off.

"So! You are a jealous bitch!" Rine suddenly screamed at her.

I stood in between them and looked over at Andrew for help.

"Listen-" Andrew didn't even get to finish because they both yelled at him to shut up. I stifled a laugh and tried to stop them from fighting. They swung at each other and I screamed and got out of the way. The started fighting and it looked like Giana was winning.

"Please stop!" I screamed at them. They pointed their swords at me and looked like they were going to swing when Sky let out a sharp, loud and deep whistle. I covered my ears in pain and tried to get the noise that seemed to vibrate in my skull out of me. Rine and Giana were unfazed except for the anger in their eyes seemed to melt away.

Then they both blinked and looked at their swords which were pointed at me at this minute.

"What is going on?" Rine asked.

"Yeah why do I have a sword pointed to at you?" Giana asked me.

"Well both of you were just yelling at each other. Then you both had swords pointed at each other. Then you guys were calling each other not nice words… which was not really nice, but yeah," I told them.

"Really, I don't remember any of that," Rine said.

"Are you sure we were doing that?" Giana asked. I nodded and noticed they still had their swords pointed at me.

"Can you put your swords down, please," I asked them.

They lowered their swords and we all started to walk again. For a strange reason I had the feeling it was this dark energy that I kept feeling.

? POV:

The dark energy I was sending off was working. They were all starting to doubt each other in their minds and starting to think they were all out for each other. Even the little dragon was getting affected. I was extremely happy that my plan was working.

I heard someone scream behind me and I turned to the kids I had kidnapped. I laughed to see one of my servants kicking the child in the ribs. He continued to hit her and she continued to scream in pain. I found pleasure in her pain. Her screams made me feel alive and evil. **_(gosh I feel so messed up writing this part…)_**

There was a voice in my head.

"Don't hurt my Cadee. Please," it was a sort of whimper. The man was in agony seeing me mess with her. He sounded like he was crying. I let out a laugh and told him to be quiet.

I couldn't wait for them to get here. But before they got here I was going to have fun.

The picture in front of me disappeared when my hand went through it. But for a split second it actually went through the picture.

I sent more dark energy after them and waited for it to reach them. I laughed and thought what would happen this time. This time I sent a lot more because they were almost here.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

We were walking around when suddenly a large darkness loomed over us. I looked over to Sky to see her shaking her head. I looked around and saw a dark shadow high in the air. I blinked and looked again but it was gone. Maybe I was seeing things. I looked over to Sky and saw she had an angry look but it soon disappeared.

I had the feeling we were almost there because of all the bad things that were happening. I just hope it isn't a monster attack.

* * *

><p>Ok so I want to explain you about her being able to sense things. No it is not one of her powers because she is the daughter of a Titan. It's because of her connection with Sky. Whenever she touches Sky they kind of share a power for a little bit, but it only started working when she needed it. Because she has hanged out with Sky for a long time she has the senses of a dragon.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. We arrive

Thanks for all the reviews and reading my story!

Authors Note: Ok so I realized there are going to be more than four chapters probably.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

We were walking along when I heard something behind me.

I cautiously walked and pretended I hadn't heard them but when they kept getting closer I got my bow and arrow and pointed it in their direction.

"Come out if you want to live," I told the thing/person/ whatever it was.

Slowly the boy who had said he was just a friend came out.

"Have you been following us the whole entire time?" I asked him.

He just looked at me and smiled.

"You know your father said you were smart and noticed things easily, but I swear you couldn't hear me," he said with a smirk on his face.

"But listen, I am only here to warn you. Things are not what they seem to be, and something that seems crazy is probably not the truth," he said, but then he was gone again before I could ask him what he was talking about.

"I think I hate that kid," I said.

I looked at the others and they looked like they were about to pass out. I felt fine, but that was probably because my dad was the Greek titan of endurance, speed, and strength.

"Do you guys want to rest for a minute?" I asked them. Every single one of them fell to the floor. "Woops I didn't notice you guys were tired." I said smiling guiltily.

"That's because you don't care about anyone else's feelings," Rine said.

"What?" I asked her feeling a little hurt.

"You only care about yourself," she said, "I feel fine we should keep walking," she said in this nasal tone.

"I'm sorry but I thought you could handle some walking, you are such a lazy ass," I said. As I said those words I clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Guys chill," Giana said.

"Why don't you just shut up Giana. Stop trying to solve everything and be such a good person," Andrew said in a mocking voice.

Why were we fighting? I don't remember being mad and I couldn't even control what was coming out of my mouth.

"Rine is right; you are so just in tuned to yourself. Remember when you told me everything about your kiss with Nico and how you thought he hated you. I think he does hate you. I think we all hate you. You just get to be so happy all the time, but are you really faking it. I bet your mother hated you that's why she just left you in a park," Andrew said to me.

I was filled with anger quickly and walked over to him and slapped him. "You stupid insensitive jerk, you deserve to go to hell. Since we are already here why don't I just help you get there," I told him getting my sword out. But as I did all this I didn't mean any of it. Then I remembered I had never told anyone about me being in a park, and I certainly didn't tell Andrew about the kiss with Nico. Something was wrong here. When I realized all this, all my anger melted away and I could actually control it.

But it wasn't for everyone else. I tried not to let what he had said to me get to me, but when he said all that it seemed to just jump around my brain and stay.

I saw a dark shade behind us and jumped up.

"Everyone we are here," I said.

* * *

><p>Ok this is a really short chapter but don't worry. I am updating again tommorow or maybe today.<p>

Please leave me a review and tell me if you liked it.


	24. Authors Apology!

Authors note:

OK so like I am so sorry I have not updated in forever. I sprained two of my fingers, and then I got my laptop token away! So like I havent been able to go on here. Also my internet was all messed up and we got it fixed today! YAY! So like I plan on uploading the next chapter very soon! SO like sorry x100000000000 that I haven't updated in forever.

... the grammar in this sucks...

MS. Rina


	25. The Last Fight

Thanks for anyone who reviewed!

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

"Well it took you long enough to get here," I recognized the voice immediately, "my daughter". My father stepped out of the shadows and walked towards us.

This was the first time I had actually seen him with my eyes. He had the same brown hair, but his was more straight and a little more golden. His face had rough angles, and his nose was round. His eyes were the most intriging. They were a silver blue that seemed to glow.

I glared at him but he just smiled. I looked around for the people who were being held captive, and spotted them on the floor near my father. Their heads were turned in the opposite direction, but I think they were passed out.

I watched as Prometheus walked over to the three people and suddenly I heard screams.

"Stop! What are you doing to them! STOP!" I screamed at him. I grabbed my sword and sprinted towards him. I almost reached him, but he turned around and threw me, but before he three me I saw something in his eyes. Was it regret? Was it sorrow? Was it despair? Was it hatred? Was it joy? I could not tell.

My head hit the floor with a thud. I saw black dots dance through my vision and cloud the objects aorund me. I heard a voice near my ear. It was Nico's.

"Cadee are you alright?" Nico said holding my head. I tried to get up but my body disagreed with my decison.

"Daughter of mine, I thought you were stronger than that," my father laughed as he spoke.

I, once again, tried to get up but this time succeeded. My vision blurred but I regained myself.

"Maybe you won't be such a disappointment," he said.

"Oh like how you are?" I asked him.

"Ah the fire you have. Just like your mothers, that is of course before I killed her," he said.

Was he deliberately trying to hurt me, was he trying to make me furious? I glared at him as he spoke.

"Your mother, she was beautiful, quite like yourself but she wasn't as stupid as you. She was much smarter. That's why I didn't know she was pregnant untill she left. But of course I found her, and killed her right after she left you in the park".

My fury was building inside of me. I felt every part of me start to bubble.

_It's dangerous for you to fight in rage. Don't listen to him. He doesn't even sound like himself._

Sky's voice just went through my brain, but I did not process it. My anger finally exploded and I found myself charging towards my father; my sword completely on flames.

I swung and almost hit him, but he moved.

"Haven't you heard? It is rude for you to hit your father," he then had a sword and that flash in his eyes came back. It looked like sorrow, combined with rage.

I saw Nico try to step between us but then there was a ring of fire surronding my father.

"I would like no interruption in this duel".

"Nico, Andrew, Giana, Rine, Sky get what we came here for!" They looked scared but nodded. I saw Giana check them to see if they were ok. Nico, Andrew, and Rine picked up the people.

_Don't let the anger get the best of you! That is very bad for you!_

But this time, I just ignored her. I swung in fury, and he blocked me easily. I looked over to them and saw that everyone was ok.

"Get out of here! You have to go!" I screamed as I blocked one of Prometheus's advances. I saw Giana take her arrow and let and arrow go. It came to where the fire was but then errupted in flames. I looked at the barrier and saw invisible flames reaching all the way to the top of this hellhole. I knew I was not going to win this fight so I looked at the barrier. My anger suddenly melted away and I got a clear mind.

"We are not leaving you!" Giana and Rine screamed.

"Are you crazy? We can't just leave you!" Andrew belowed.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but you are crazy! We are not leaving without you!" Nico screamed at me.

_I know you are trying to be the hero, but the hero doesn't always win! We are here together!_

I looked to the barrier and tried to see if I could control the flames. I looked to the highest point and tried to get it to open. The flames melted away from the area with a hiss, but quickly regenerated. I wondered if I could control it so I made a hole, then made the flames go up. It worked.

I suddenly saw the fire spread out towards my friends. Now, they were going to have to leave.

"Guys get them to a safe place, the flames are spreading!" I screamed while trying to disengage his sword. My father took the hilt of his sword and hit my arm. A tingling sensation flowed all throught my arm. It seemed to vibrate with pain.

The flames got more wild and I did not see them again. I heard some screaming and shuffling. Then I could not hear anything but the sound of burning and crackling and swords clashing.

* * *

><p>Ok so I will try to update soon! I promise!<p> 


	26. The End

thanks for anyone who reviewed. My story will be coming to an end, and maybe I will write a sequel, but I have not decided yet. So there will be an epilgoue, look for it.

Last Chapter! So excited!

* * *

><p>Cadee's pov:<p>

I grabbed my arm and heard some screams, but this time they were my own. The hilt came down again on my other arm. The sword in my hand dropped out of my hand and the flames quenched. They sprung to life again and went straight to the barrier making a hole in the barrier. I touched my necklace and the sword flew to my hand as I ran to the exit.

"No you can't leave!" it came from my father's mouth but it sounded more like a femine voice. It sounded like it had two people, like Rachel's voice when she said a prophecy. When she had said this procephy. I had to return alone and I would. I had to for everyone else.

The weak point in the barrier seemed to get smaller, but more flames shot from my sword and hand. I did a baseball slide and almost didn't make it.

"NO you cannot leave child!" It sounded like screeches. Then my father grabbed his head and screamed. The barrier was gone and I saw my father on his knees.

Probably most people in this situation would run, but I on the other hand walked cautiously over to him.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Cadee! Oh no, what did I do! Cadee are you ok?" He asked me. I noticed something different in his eye, before they were a silver blue but now they were a dark blue like mine.

"What just happen?" I asked him, but still keeping my distances.

"I was overtaken. Someone was controlling my body. I couldn't control anything, I swear! I am so glad that you are ok." He reached over to hug me, but I stepped back. "I was hopping to meet you in any other way, but to meet you like this. I am so sorry."

"I was overtaken when I was watching you. You were practicing for the capture the flag, when everything went dark. I suddenly was overtaken. I think it was Hecate, she know a spell like this. But I don't know for sure because it didn't sound like her. Then I didn't have any control of what I did. I took the three people, who were hurting you. Then I was in the Underworld, or the Noland. It's the only part that isn't Hades control, the area not exactly in the underworld it being in the air, the sea surronding us, and in the underworld. It was disputed about for a while, but ended up being no one's land. Then when you guys were walking over here there was a black magic being sent from this area. It made anyone who touched it, or inhaled it angry and took over your actions. I promise I had no idea what was happening."

I looked to my father, he looked sincere, and sounded like it. I was willing to give him this chance.

But then, he was clutching his head.

"Cadee get away from here! It is happening again!" He screamed. I watched in terror when he screamed and clutched his head. I didn't know that titans could feel pain. I mean they are like titans. Shouldn't they be invincible.

I started to run, run away from all of it.

"Cadee don't trust anyone!" then there was a screech. I continued to run until I found an exit.

Then the screeches said, "To break the link, then ignate it in flames.

* * *

><p>3rd Person's POV:<p>

Cadee stumbled out of No man's land and saw it was almost nightfall. Cadee looked around for her group and saw that they were already crossing the barrier of the camp, she sighed with relief.

Cadee walked towards the hill, her arm still vibrating with pain. She hissed in pain as she had to move it. She carefully examined it and sat down exhausted in front of the barrier. She was completely hidden from people's views. Cadee did not understand why she didn't walk through the barrier and seek medical attention but she didn't. She sat there right in front of the barrier.

Cadee looked over into the camp and saw that everyone was helping the three that had been trapped down there. She was happy that they were ok.

Then she heard people talking about her.

"I heard it was her father who did this!" She did not know who's voice it was but it set a frown on her face.

"Who's?"

"Cadee's!"

"Wow so she is totally evil now, cause she didn't come back!"

"Yeah she's with her father now"

"She was always evil."

Cadee stumbled back from the hill and looked over the hill in shock. They thought she was evil, that she wanted this to happen! Cadee slumpted into a tree. "People hate me now, they won't listen to the truth when they hear it." she said.

_"Cadee are you out now?" _The dragon said behind her.

_"I'm fine, Sky. I'm right outside the barrier."_

Cadee kept hearing my father's words. _Don't trust anyone..._

_"Sky we can't go back." Cadee said._

_"What are you talking about. __Cadee where are you? Are you ok? Cadee you are scaring me."_

_"We can't go back. They won't listen to the truth. We have to find a way to make them listen Sky," Cadee said._

_"Well we have to go back, you're injured." Sky said._

_"I am already healing don't worry about it." Cadee told her._

_"Well what about Nico? What about your friends," Sky said._

_"We have to do this alone," Cadee said firmly._

Sky and Cadee went down the hill as the sun began to rise. Sky felt wrong about this decision, but she knew she could not control Cadee. But Sky knew that she would have to come back some time.

* * *

><p>Nico's POV:<p>

Cadee had exited the underworld, I had finally felt her presence in the land of the living. I waited for her to come over the hill.

The three people who had been kidnapped by her father were getting treated. I had to talk to Cadee about that. I wondered if she knew that some people would now suspect her. But, I would not.

* * *

><p><em>Ok that is the end. :( awww i'm really sad now...! Well anyway the epilogue will be up soon. Maybe there will be a sequel. Probably, because I just wrote the first chapter, but anyway I'll update you soon on that! Please review and tell me your thoughts! <em>


	27. Epilogue new one read

Thanks to anyone who read my story! Here is the epilogue.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

It had been six months since I had made the decision not to go back to Camp Half-Blood.

The first thing I had done was go home. I wanted to make sure that my parents knew that I was ok. I stayed home for a week until Camp Half-Blood contacted my parents saying that I was missing. I had told them to tell the Camp that I had not been at the house. I did not want people coming after me.

My parents had obliged, but only because I begged them to. Right before I had left they gave me a credit card that had a untracable bank account that would always be full. My mother also gave me some drachma so that I could call home when something happened.

My mother had told that I did not have to face this alone. She told me that I never was alone, but I had told her this was something I did have to face alone.

Sky was older know she was like a preteen dragon. She was eleven while I was fifteen. My birthday had happened a few days ago, no one celebrated it with me, no one threw a party for me. I was alone. But this had been my decision.

Right now we were searching for anyone who knew Prometheus. My first guess had been my mother. I did not think she was dead even though whoever was taking over my father's body had said she was dead. I was looking for her and I just knew that I was coming close to finding her.

* * *

><p>Nico's POV:<p>

She was gone. She never came back to Camp.

You could always here some people talk about her. I always hated hearing about them sneer her name, or make fun of her family. They said that she had kidnapped them and wanted to kill them. So many rummors occured. Rine, Giana, Andrew and I were the only one's that knew the truth. I knew she was alive because I had not seen her ghost.

We had searched for her but everytime it ended up that we did not find her.

I don't know why she didn't come back but we were going to find her and bring her back.

* * *

><p>The sequel will be coming out soon. When I know what I am going to call it I will probably make a new chapter. So look out for that. Review and tell me your thougths.<p> 


End file.
